Phantom's, Dragon's and a Twin?
by GracyPhantom
Summary: MS- Chaos Stricks when Danny and Dash get sent to NYC on a transfer to stay with Brad and Jake, expecially when ghost portals keep opening in the city and the Vlad kidnaps Maddie with the help of someone very surprising. Secrets will be revealed! Being Edited!
1. TRANSFER?

**EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS- READ IT AGAIN!**

_**OK EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC AND IT'S A CROSSOVER!**_

_**I"ve been reading other Fanfics now for ages and I finally got the chance to submit my own.**_

_**So please please please tell me how I go by reviewing!**_

**OKAY GUYS!**

**I posted this ages ago, but I"m doing an edit of hopefully the whole thing and I"m also changing the name of Danny"s twin for reasons I will explain in one of my other stories. If your not up to date already and your reading and her name, appearance etc. keeps changing, I apologize if I confuse you.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own $999 999 999 999 999 cause If I did, DP and ADJL would be owned by me. All credit goes to Nickelodeon, Disney, Butch Hartman and whoever it is that does American Dragon….**

**Chapter 1- Transfer?**

**(Amity park)**

"Mr Baxtor, Mr Fenton, May I see you please?" Asked Mr. Lancer from the front of the classroom as Casper High student's fielded out of class. The black haired boy named Danny Fenton glanced at his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who were walking beside him.

"We'll wait outside," Said Sam straight out. Sam was a Goth with short black hair too go with her black, purple and green clothing. She also had a thing for Danny, but being a boy, he was to clueless to work that out.

"Why can't we meet him at the cafeteria? All the good food will have been eaten by the time we get there," wailed Tucker. Sam hit him over the head. "OW!"

"I didn't hit you that hard!" Sam yelled, pushing the African-American boy out of the classroom as they continued bickering. Danny laughed as he walked over too Lancer's desk with the other boy he'd asked for.

Dash Baxtor.

Dash was a tall 14 year-old blond, captain of the football team and the school bully. He wore his read and white, Casper high football jumper and jeans.

"Boys," began Mr. Lancer straight out. "We can no longer help you here at Casper high with your education. Both of your grades are horrible. Dash, your have always been terrible but Danny...""He paused for a moment. "You used to be one of the most achieving students, but now your grades are slipping through your fingers. So we have come to conclusion. A transfer is the only thing left to do."

"A TRANSFER!" Exclaimed both boys together.

"WHERE?" Yelled Danny.

"Wait… what's a transfer?" Dash stuttered.

"To New York City. There is a school there that is sure help you out, and you"ll only need to stay two months, but longer if your grades don't start to improve."

"But my parents just wouldn't move my family off to New York!" Shouted Danny.

"You'll be able to stay with another family already in New York with kids attending the school. Danny, you'll be staying with the Long's and Dash the Moton'S."

"What's a Moton?" Dash asked, looking confused. Danny rolled his eyes and Lancer sighed.

"It's the name of the family you'll be staying with when you go too school in New York for two months," Explained Mr. Lancer.

"Oh…. Wait WHAT!" Cried Dash.

"But you haven't even spoken to our parents yet, they haven't agreed!" Yelled Danny.

"Actually I saw them this morning and they all agree. Now tusk tusk."" He pulled out his little dictionary from his pocket. "Cause I must get my eat on my peeps."

The boys gaped at the English teacher for a moment then slumped their shoulders and left the classroom.

"Man, this is unfair," complained Dash.

"Tell me about it," moaned Danny.

"What? Tell you about it? But you already know-"

Danny cut the jock off. "It's a figure of speech dash…" The Larger boys mouth formed into An "O".

"Well at least it's not just me going or I'd be missing wailing on you Fentonio!" Dash laughed and with that he ran off. Danny turned around to see Tucker and Sam walking toward him, pushing each other.  
>"So what happened?" Asked Tucker, ducking behind Danny to avoid Sam from shoving him again.<p>

"Oviasally something bad," added Sam, noticing Danny's frown.

Danny opened his mouth too responded, but instead of words a blue mist escaped his mouth, it was his ghost sense. You see Danny's a half ghost. What you may call a Halfa, but I'm not going into that story right now.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the teachers lounge, followed by the screams of teachers running from the room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny slapped his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me!"" He muttered. Tucker and Sam giggled. Digging around in his backpack, Danny found and pulled out the Fenton thermos, which he used to trap ghosts. He scanned the hall. There was no one around but him and his friends.

"Going Ghost!" He cried and turned into his Ghost self, Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park. "I'll tell you guys later," he explained too his friends before turning intangible and phasing through the wall to the teachers lounge.

Sam grinned and gave Tucker a shove.

**(New York City)**

"Kiddies! Family meeting!" Mr. Jonathon Long yelled up the stairs too his 14 year-old son Jake and 8 year- old daughter Hayley.

"Yes Daddy!" Hayley called back, bursting from her room and bounding down the stairs. Jake wasn't as excited too get down and took his time switching off his computer, pulling on his red jacket and fixing up his black, green tipped hair, before he finally strolled down to the kitchen.

"I have made an important decision along with your mother kids." Announced Jonathon as soon as Jake entered the room." "We are going to have a boy, Jakes age, from Amity Park come and stay with us for two months!"

"WHAT!" Bellowed Jake.

"Not a boy!" Groaned Hayley.

"Oh come on kiddos, lighten up, it'll be fun and the kid needs a place to stay."

"And we'll set up the bunk beds in your room Jake so you can share with him." Added Susan.

"WHAT! Awwww.. Man." Jake slumped his shoulders right as his phone rang is his jeans pocket. Digging it out he answered it. "Talk to me G," he instructed into the mouth piece.

_"Jake!"_ Came an urgent voice from the other end of the phone. _"Dragon Emergency!"_

"Comin" Gramps," he replied, hanging up the phone and shoving it back in his pocket. "Gotta go help Grampa at the shop." Jake informed his family. His mum and sister knew it was dragon business, but Jonathon had know idea he had married into a family of flying reptiles.

"Don't be late Jakaroo. We want to set up the bunks this arvo." Answered his dad. Jake rolled his eyes, ran out the front door and looked around. There was no one nearby.

"Dragon Up!" He called and in a flash of blue light, he transformed into a large red dragon. He took to the sky and flew for his grampa's shop. Little did he know his teacher/ principal was hiding in an alleyway watching him.  
>"I'll expose you one day Jake Long, one day soon." And with that he removed the photo from his camera to his hand.<p>

**(Amity Park)**

"Be safe Little Brother," said Jazz as she squeezed Danny.

"Can't breath Jazz," spluttered Danny, wriggling in his sister's grip.

"Yes sweetcakes, be safe," added his mother, hugging him as well.

"See ya Danny," coursed Sam and Tucker. "We'll try to keep things under control," whispered Sam, referring too the ghost attacks, which happened pretty much all the time.

"Learn heaps Danny me boy," said his dad. "And someday…" The large man shoved his thumb into his chest. "You'll be just like me." Danny smiled at his dad to stop Jack from getting upset but at the same time, shivered at the thought of wearing an orange jumpsuit like his dad.

"Now hurry up or you'll miss your plane," informed his mother, pushing him lightly towards the direction he needed too go. Danny began to walk away, wheeling his bag along behind him, while constantly turning back to wave too his friends and family. Once he'd boarded the plane he found his seat, 16B. The seat next to him was vacant. Danny dropped down into the seat and sighed. He was just about to make himself comfortable when Dash walked up the aisle and sat in the seat beside him.

"It looks like were plane buddies Fenturd," taunted Dash. "A punching bag is exactually what I need." He grinned.

Danny sighed and put his chin on his palm then balanced his elbow on the arm of his chair and stared out the window. This was gonna be a long flight.

**So thanks heaps if you read this again for the second time. I hope the fact I edited it and added a bit more, it makes it better!**

**Don't forget too keep up too date for all the other massive edits coming your way!**

**And of course, REVIEW!**


	2. The Long's meet a Phantom

**Okay so I'm not sure if anyone actually read the edit of the first chapter, but here's the second one anyway.**

_**Hey, i'm back!**_

_**YAY! 3 reviews and I only submitted yesterday!**_

_**DannyPhantomxME: **__Thanks for the tip, I have changed my story description now but sadly I couldn't fit everything I wanted so it's just a little less descriptive then I hope. I'll try and make the chapters abit longer too._

_**DizzlyPuzzled: **__The word limit thing does sound like a good Idea. Just so everyone knows, I only get to submit these when I visit my dad's house, so I write at mum's and submit at dad's so when ever I come here there might be a couple of chapters coming up at once. Breaking the story up, well I've tried that abit more on this one. And making it longer i've done aswell, but sadly not much longer :(. I'll try my best. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Major Simi: **__Good work for picking up on my idea. Just so you know this story is set before Phantom Planet and before Hong Kong Long's. Yes, I will try to make it longer. Thanks so much for reviewing and i'm glad you like it._

Chapter 2- The Long's meet a Phantom

Danny actually got off kind of lucky with Dash who only punched him twelve times before getting bored, but Danny was sure he would still bruise.

Danny sighed and collected his bag up from the pickup station and began to walk around looking for the Long family. It didn't take long before he noticed a sign that read, 'Daniel Fantem.'

At first he panicked at the fact that the name sounded even more similar to his alto ego self, but decided he would risk going over.

He walked over to the man holding it and the other three members of the group standing around him.

"Are you the Longs?" He asked the family of four.

"That depends, are you with the police," the man replied that started laughing and held out his hand. "Just joking, we are the Long's. I'm Jonathon and you must be Daniel."

"Call me Danny," he replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Well _Danny_, this is my wife Susan," continued Jonathon. "And this is Jake and Hayley."

Danny waved them each a 'hi' in turn as they were introduced. 

"Well how about we get back to the house," said John. "I'm sure Jake will help you with your bags." He motioned his head towards the bags and Jake stepped forward to help.

Danny's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't let Jake pick up that bag. It was extremely heavy that even Jack hadn't been able to lift it at home, and he was extremely strong. They would easily catch on that there was something different about Danny.

"No, it's okay," began Danny, reaching for the handle as Jake did, causing their hands to lightly touch and the strangest thing happened.

Danny's eyes flashed green for the duration that they touched and Jake felt some of his dragon fangs inside his mouth begin to develop, but as soon as they pulled their hands away it stopped. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Jake reached for the bag before Danny could and too the halfas surprise, lifted it.

"Come on, let's go," instructed John as Danny watched Jake carry the heavy bag away with ease. Maybe his Dad wasn't really that strong…

The five of them headed for the airport's exit, when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Startled, he scanned the area.

_"What's a ghost doing in New York?"_ He thought to himself, when suddenly a figure appeared above their heads.

"Skulker," hissed Danny under his breath.

"Show yourself ghost child so I may defeat you and lay your pelt at the foot of my bed!" The ghost called angrily. Danny quickly ran off un-noticed due to everyone in the airport being completely absorbed with the sight of the evil ghost. Danny hid behind a trash can, turned ghost and phased through the ground. He then phased through the other wall and appeared behind Skulker.

"One Skulker, Ewww!" He said, shooting the ghost with an Ecto-blast from behind causing him to smash to the ground.

"And two, stop trying, you'll never win." He rained some more Ecto-blasts down on the ghost, tiring him out, only stopping to pull the Fenton thermos from his belt. He was just aiming it at Skulker when the hunter ghost, phased through the ground. Danny waited cautiously in the air for Skulker to come flying back.  
>'Come out Skulker! It's time to go back to the ghost zone!' Called Danny. There was no reply. He remained waiting, but still Skulker didn't return.<p>

-Meanwhile-

Jake stood on the ground watching in amazement. There was some sort of magical creatures up there fighting. He thought of dragooning up and solving this problem, but he saw no need. The strange kid in the black and white suit with the DP symbol and the white hair seemed to have it under control, but still Jake wanted to find out who and what kind of magical creature he was.

Once the giant metal creature the kid called 'Skulker' had disappeared, Jake saw it as his opportunity. He ran around a corner and called out,  
>"Dragon Up!" There was a flash of blue light and he transformed into a large red dragon. He flew out into the other room.<p>

"Dragon!" Came some terrified screams from below, but nobody left. They all wanted to see what would happen.

"Who are you and what kind of magical creature are you?" Jake yelled at Danny in a supreme voice. Jake expected Danny to surrender his form to the American Dragon, but instead he did something very shocking.

He doubled over laughing.

"What?" Asked Jake, confused.

"Ma-ma-magical creature?" Danny replied as he tried to stop laughing. "I'm no magical creature, I'm a ghost!" He yelled laughing even more. A few of the people bellow gasped at this.

Jake looked panicked but acted brave.

"Well who are you? And where did you come from?" 

"Well I'm Danny Phantom, and that other ghost who I just saved everyone from is Skulker."

"Well you didn't really save anyone considering he just GOT AWAY!" Jake yelled back.

"Calm down, you Ermm… are you a lizard?"

"No!" Yelled Jake offended. "I'm the American Dragon. Hero of New York City, completely undefeatable!" Danny was about to protest when he saw Skulker phase through the wall behind Jake.

"Let's see then," tormented Danny, as Skulker shot Jake in the back with an Ecto-blast, he hurtled towards the ground but caught himself before he smashed into a group of screaming onlookers.

"Maybe a red flying lizard's pelt would look nice on my wall. It may impress my girlfriend," thought Skulker aloud.

"Who Ember?" Teased Danny. "Oviosally she hasn't seen your natural self."

"Not funny whelp," snarled Skulker.

"Oh but Skulker, it was," Danny replied shooting some ice blasts at Skulker.

"Ha! I've recreated my suit so it deflects your ice abilities whelp!" Laughed Skulker without noticing Jake coming up behind him.

"What about fire abilities?" Jake asked sarcastically, before catching Skulker on fire.

"Ha! Serve's you right for shooting the Am Drag!" Boasted Jake.

"Hot Metal, hot metal!" Came a squeaky voice from inside Skulker's suit and a small green blob came out. Danny grabbed a hold of the blob.

"Now that's what Ember wants to see," teased Danny, holding out the Fenton Thermos. "See you Skulker," Danny sucked the small ghost into the thermos. Jake then flew up towards Danny.

"Now-" he began, but Danny interrupted.

'Sorry Dragon, gotta fly,' and with that, Danny turned invisible and flew away.

"Aww...man," moaned Jake as he too flew away. They both went and hid from view. Danny Phantom turned back to Danny Fenton and the American Dragon turned back to Jake Long. They both ran back over to the rest of the Long family.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed John.

"I wonder why there's ghosts' here. We've never had a problem with them before," Jake added.

"There must be a portal to the ghost zone around, there all over the world." The Long's gave him a puzzled look.

"Okay well here's the story. My parents are ghost hunters, it's sort of the family business, so I know all about ghosts," Danny explained.

"Your parents are ghosts hunters?" Hayley replied.

"Yup," Danny answered. "Strange I know."

"Actually that's pretty cool," contributed Jake and Susan nodded.

"What about that o-" began Hayley, but John interrupted.

"How about we get to the car and then Danny can tell us everything on the drive home."

The group continued towards the door and had just reached the exit when Danny heard a call.

"Hey Fenturd!" Danny turned around slowly to see Dash approaching with another boy. Jake turned around as well.

"What do you want Dash/ Brad?" Moaned Danny and Jake at the same time before looking at each other. "You know him?" They asked each other at the same time again.

"Staying with the Long's for two months. Man, you'll learn a lot about being a loser over that time." Teased Brad.

"And you'll have to live without your goth girlfriend too," added Dash.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled Danny.

"Is that why Paulina, Valarie and Kwan all claim they caught you kissing?" Dash made kissy noises. Danny's eyes flashed green, and Jake noticed.

"That's not true! It was a fake out make out!" Danny yelled angrily. A couple of passer- byers stooped and looked at him.

"We should go," informed Jake walking away. Danny let out a huff before following.

"So, who's that Dash kid?" Jake asked, while he thought about what he saw Danny's eyes do.

"He's the other kid who got a transfer here from Amity Park. He like's shoving kids into lockers, bashing me up when he fails a test. That sort of thing.' Jake nodded. "What about the Brad guy?" Asked Danny.

"Just the school Bully," Jake replied simply.

After a bit more walking they eventually reached the car and Danny had to sit in the back beside Jake and a couple of times they touched each other's arms or legs causing Danny's eyes to turn neon green and Jake's fangs to grow.

"So what's life like in Amity Park?" Asked John.

"Well, we're always being attacked by ghosts like Skulker back there and our mayor's a Frootloop who's in love with my mum. He even named his cat Maddie,' was Danny's reply.

"I'm guessing your mums name is Maddie," said Jake. Danny nodded.

"So what are the ghost's like?" Asked Hayley.

"Well there's good ones like Danny Phantom, that ghost back at the airport and bad one's like Technus, Ember, Desiree, just to name a few. There are also some really useless ones like Lunch Lady and Box Ghost."

"Box Ghost?" Questioned Jake.

"Yeah, if you ever meet him you won't need to ask who he is. He like flying around screaming, I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny laughed. "It's really funny actually."

"And what about this ghost zone place you've been talking about?" Asked Susan.

"Well it's where all the ghost's live. Some just stay there and roam around and other's come out and try to take over the world."

"How do you know about the ghost zone?" Asked Hayley.

"My parent's made a portal to get in there. They have never used it, but I've visited a couple of times in the Spector speeder with my friends, Sam and Tucker."

"Speaking of friends," interrupted Susan, "There's no school tomorrow so Jake can show you around and you can meet his friends, Trixie and Spud."

"Cool," said Danny simply, but then something caught his eyes. A large banner hanging over the rode that read...

"Ember!" Exclaimed Danny, surprised.

"You not one of that stupid teen sensations fans are you?" Moaned John.

"No!" Exclaimed Danny. "I mean, she was a bit of an idol at Amity Park till the public found out she's actually a ghost."

"Ember McLain's a ghost!" Yelled Jake. Danny nodded.

"Yup, she uses her guitar to brainwash teenagers and the more people chanting her name the more powerful she gets." Explained Danny. Before anymore could be said, traffic stopped flowing and John quickly slammed on the brakes. Suddenly they heard something land on the top of the car and a hand reached through the roof and grabbed a hold of Danny's collar, turned him intangible and pulled him up out of the car.

_**Ohhhh, Cliffhanger!**_

_**Was it good, bad, tasty as a turfwhich?**_

_**Please, please, please review.**_

_**I need all the help I can get!**_

_**Thanks and signing out**_

_GracyPhantom. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF MY EDIT IS ACTUALLY DOING ANYTHING!**


	3. Will you remember my name?

**I still have no idea if anyone is actually reading these edits, so if you are can you please leave a review because at the moment I see no real reason of doing them.**

**So here's chapter 3…**

Chapter 3- Will you remember my name?

Once Danny had been pulled through the roof he was thrown against the car in front of them and Hayley screamed as Jake jumped forward and strained himself against the seatbelt. From inside the car, the Long's saw a pale, booted leg step from the roof of the car to the bonnet.

"My Gosh!" Exclaimed John as Jake fumbled with his seatbelt and jump out of the car.

"Miss me dipstick?" Tormented the girl on their car.

"What do you want Ember?" Yelled Danny from on the other car, ignoring her question.

"I heard you bashed up my boyfriend so I'm here to make you pay." A smirk spread across her lips as she turned the dial on the guitar she was holding to a fist. Jake looked up confused as the other members of his family exited the car slowly.

"I'm going gh-" Began Danny, but stopped short when he remembered there were people around. "I mean, I'm going to not let you do that," he improvised.

"Oh poor dipstick, completely useless," tormented Ember.

"Yeah, like your boyfriend," answered Danny. Ember stomped furiously against the hood of the car, screaming in frustration, but also giving Danny the time to roll off the car and hide under it where he turned ghost and phased through the ground. He reappeared as Danny Phantom behind her and used an Ecto-blast to shoot her down.

"That's the second time today that technique's worked," Danny stated proudly. Ember picked herself up off the ground and turned around. She strummed her guitar and sent a green fist at Danny, who dodged it.

"You're a bad aim like Skulker too," he teased.

"Shut up!" She wailed. While she was sidetracked Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked her in.

**-meanwhile-**

It wasn't till superstar Ember McLain was in that strange soup container that Jake realized he had a chance to question the ghost kid, Danny Phantom. He ran into a deserted alley, turned Dragon and flew out to Phantom.

"Not you again," moaned Danny when he saw Jake approaching.

"Don't leave, I just want to talk."

"About what dragon?"

"Why are you in New York? Aren't you meant to be heroing in Amity Park?"

"Well a ghost portal opened nearby so I had to follow all the evil ghosts that came out so I could stop them." Said Danny quickly.

"So do you live in the ghost zone or at Amity Park?"

"Half and half," Danny replied. "Can I go now?" Before Jake could answer a scream came from the ground followed by a call.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Danny flew down to the commotion, followed by Jake. They were confronted by a fat ghost in pajamas chasing after a screaming brown haired lady.

"Klemper! What are you doing here?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Looking for friends... Will you be my friend?" He asked moving towards Jake.

"No!" Answered Jake quickly, but his answer upset Klemper who wailed and threw ice over Jake. Jake started blowing fire to melt the ice before it hit him, then he started blowing fire at Klemper, who yowled and started freezing the ground around him.

"Oi, dragon, stop it!" Demanded Danny, "You'll just get him more worked up." Jake stopped and swooped out of the way. Danny turned to the other ghost. "Hey Klemper, I just sent Ember back to the ghost zone and she says she really wants to be your friend. Want to go visit?" Klemper's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly y as Danny sucked him into the Fenton thermos. "See, there are easier ways to solve things Dragon."

"Stop calling me dragon," Jake hissed back as it reminded him so much of the Huntsclan.

"Well, how about I don't call you anything and just leave," Danny snapped back and with that he turned invisible.

"Not again," groaned Jake as flew into an alleyway to turn back into a human, while Danny flew back under the car he had been under and changed to Danny Fenton. He crawled out to be confronted by the Long's.

"Are you ok Danny?" Asked Susan, helping him up as Jake ran back over to the group. Danny couldn't help but notice Jake rejoin the group and Hayley ask him if he found anything out.

'_About what?'_ Danny thought silently to himself.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered.

"That was the Ember McLain wasn't it?" John asked and Danny nodded. "Well she really is a ghost. But what does she want with you?"

"Well, I umm..." He thought for a moment. "I helped Danny Phantom expose her as a ghost and she lost her fans."

"Well it's not like she's actually any good. She only has one song that she sings over and over, what's it called?" Asked John.

"Remember," answered Jake. "Trixie loves it."

"Come on, let's get moving. We haven't even made it home yet," said Susan and with that the five of them climbed back in the car.

**-line break-**

The car pulled to a halt in front of a tall brick house. Siting on the cement steps to the front door were two teenagers, a boy and girl. The boy wore a dark blue shirt with an alien face and a navy green beanie. The African- American girl who sat beside him had her hair was in two buns and she wore a blue shirt that showed off her belly. Both of them had skateboards.

"This is our house," pointed out Jake from in the car.

"Do random teenagers normally just sit on your front steps?" Asked Danny.

"No, their friends. They are waiting for us to get home oviosally. I told them I'd be back about an hour or more ago, but because of those ghost attacks we kinda got held up." Danny nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Hey, you Jakie!" Yelled the African- American girl from the steps.

"What's up Trix?" He answered.

"Me and Spud here have been waiting for you for like ev-" then she stopped short when she spotted Danny. "And who's this cutie?" She asked. Danny and Jake burst out laughing. "What?" She asked cluelessly, standing up and walking over. "I'm Trixie." She held out her hand and Danny took it.

"Danny." He answered, smiling. He didn't really like this girl like he liked Sam, but she was funny.

"And this is Spud," added Jake.

"Hey!" Yelled Spud waving from the stairs.

"So you guys like skateboarding?" Questioned Danny, pointing out the skateboards.

"Yeah, you?" Replied Trixie. Danny would of loved to answer with _"No I prefer flying"_ but for obvious reasons he couldn't.

"Well I've done it a couple of times. I can keep my balance and ride it, but I don't do tricks or anything."

"Well we normally go everywhere on our skateboards, so if you wanted to borrow my old one tomorrow you can." Answered Jake. "So do you want to get your bags so we can go inside?"

"Er, yeah sure." Danny walked to the back of the car, which was already open, and pulled out his bags. He was lucky enough to sneak a Fenton thermos through the airport scanners, which was really lucky. He'd hidden it in the smaller bag and prayed it wouldn't be detected. He picked up the two bags and followed Jake, Spud and Trixie inside.

"My rooms upstairs, are you right getting those bags up?"

"Nah, I'll be right," Danny replied as he pulled them up the stairs and followed Jake to the end of the hallway.

"So the room on the rights mine and the one on the left is Hayley's. I recommend you don't walk in the wrong one or you'll be forced to stay for tea with the dolls." The four of them laughed, as they walked into Jakes room.

"You have bottom bunk, hope you don't mind," Informed Jake.

"Nah, that's fine." He set his bags down beside the bed.

"So you want to play video games?" Asked Jake. Trixie and Spud ran out the door. "I HAVE THE ARMCHAIR!" They yelled at each other. Danny laughed.

"They remind me so much of Sam and Tucker."

"Are they your friends?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, their always arguing. Sam's a mega rich goth and an ultro- recycloble vegetarian." Jake gave him a quizzeled look. "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Jake nodded. "And Tucker is a meat addict and a Techno Geek. He doesn't go anywhere without his PDA."

"So you got a girlfriend?" Asked Jake, as they walked out the door.

"Well I might as well tell you cause it's not like you're ever going to meet her, but I have the biggest crush on Sam. What about you?"

Jake sighed. "Well, I did have a girlfriend. Her name was Rose. But she moved to Hong Kong."

"Oh I'm sorry buddy, love stinks. For example, when I was helping Danny Phantom fight Ember, she hit me with a cord on her guitar which made he fall so deeply in love with Sam, I was meditating for her to come. I wouldn't do anything without her, i was under complete control. The way she broke the spell was by kissing that Dash boy you met today. I felt like my heart had been ripped out so I took it out on Ember. I went crazy!" Danny laughed.

"That's probably one of the weirdest love stories I've ever heard." Answered Jake, also laughing. By now they were down the stairs and turning into the game room, where Trixie and Spud already were seated and had booted up the machine. Spud had oviosally beaten Trixie to the armchair so she was sitting on him trying to get him to give in and move. Jake sat on the edge of the long armchair and Danny sat beside him. Straight away Trixie stood up and sat next to Danny. Jake reached over to the coffee table and picked up the two left over remotes. One for Danny and the other for himself.

"Have you played this game before?" Asked Jake, pointing out the games cover on the bench. It was an American Football game.

"Yeah, I play it with Sam and Tucker all the time."

"So you like video games."

"Yeah, we also like raging against the machine while we play," he laughed at the memory. It had only been a couple of hours since he last saw them and he already missed them.

"If you want you can call them later tonight," offered Jake.

"Really? That would be awesome!" The television made a sound signaling it was ready and the teens began to play.

**-line break-**

It was around eight by the time Jake and Danny were alone in Jake's room and they were telling stories to each other.

"Hey, I just remembered. Do you still want to call your friends?" Asked Jake, mid-way through telling him a crazy story about Rotwood.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Jake picked up the phone off his desk and handed it to Danny.

"Here you go."

"I'll call Sam first, she probably has Tucker over for our weekly movie night." He dialed in the number that he knew so well and heard the dial tone.

'_hello?'_

"Hi Mrs. Manson, it's Danny"

'Hello Danny. I hear you've been moved off to New York'

"Yeah, for two months"

'I guess you're looking for Sam, and Tucker's here too. Their watching movies, but I'll just pause it'

Danny heard some muffled talking and then a squeal of delight which sounded like it came from Tucker.

'_HEY DANNY!'_ Exclaimed both his friends together. They must of put it on loud speaker.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

'_Just watching movies'_ came Tucker's voice.

'_It's not as fun without you'_ added Sam.

"Well at least you've got the popcorn machine" replied Danny. The three friends laughed.

"Hey Danny, do your friends have internet chat?" Came a voice from behind him. It was Jake and he was sitting at his computer which was now turned on.

"Wait a sec guys," Danny said into the phone before turning to Jake. "Yeah they do."

"Do you want to Face Time them?"

"That would be awesome Jake!" He put the phone back to his ear. "Hey get on the computer, I'll face Time you."

'_Oh, Okay'_ Then the line went dead. Danny put the phone down and went and stood beside Jake.

"What's her name again?" Asked Jake.

"Sam Manson," answered Danny.

"Would she have it as Samantha Manson?"

"No, if you call her that she punch your teeth out."

"Oh, okay..." Jake typed her name into the search box and some results came up.

"That's her," informed Danny, pointing at the Sam Manson with a picture of herself, Danny and Tucker standing in front of the Fenton Portal. Jake clicked on video call and almost instantly was answered. Two faces appeared on the screen. One was a black haired girl, with purple eyes and lipstick. The other an African- American boy wearing glass and a red beret.

'_Hey Danny!'_ Said the girl. _'Who's your friend?'_

"This is Jake Long. Jake this is Sam and Tucker."

"Hey," answered Jake.

'_Hey!' _ Sam and Tucker coursed.

'_So are you having fun?'_

"It's pretty cool here but there's been three ghosts attack already. Skulker, Ember and Klemper." Jake looked at Danny confused.

"But Danny, you were under the car when that Klemper ghost appeared, so how do you know he was there?"

"I ummmm.. heard him 'saying will you be my friend?' He always annoys us back home. How do you know his name was Klemper?"

"Because I, errr... heard the ghost boy call him that."

'_Danny Phantoms in NEW YORK!'_ Yelled Sam, trying to act surprised, but she oviosally knew he was. Tucker looked at Sam confused out why she didn't know that so Sam had to hit him. Luckily Jake didn't notice that.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock. So how are ghosts in Amity?" Danny replied playing along.

'_The only attack was from Technus. He broke into your parent's lab. They caught him in the Fenton Thermos so it's okay. They don't think he got a hold of any technology.'_

"That's good," answered Danny.

"Who's Technus?" Asked Jake.

'_Let me answer that,'_ exclaimed Tucker. He stepped away from the screen and held up his arms. _'I AM TECHNUS! RULER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY! AND I LIKE FLYING AROUND YELLING OUT MY EVIL SCHEMES TO THE WORLD. MWHAHA!' _

"Good impersonation, now let's hear you do box ghost," laughed Danny.

'_I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM!_' Yelled Tucker. Soon all four of them were laughing.

"So what other sort of ghost are there?" Asked Jake.

'_Hundreds,' _answered Sam. _'Kings, knights, hunters, rock stars, yeti's, dragons-' _Jake gulped. 'Mummies…' Continued Sam looking at Tucker who blushed.

"And you three fight them?" Asked Jake.

'_Well we help Danny Phantom, were like his sidekicks' Replied _Sam. Suddenly a call came from outside the door.

"JAKE, HAYLEY AND DANNY! Time for bed!" It was John.

"Sorry guys, gotta go."

'_If you wanna talk, just call me on my PDA,'_ replied Tucker.

"Okay, See ya!" And with that he disconnected the call and Jake shut down the computer.

**Okay, chapter 4 up soon :D**

**Please leave your comments on the edit. **


	4. Penny Plasmius

**So here's where the story really starts to change.**

**Also, check out the fan art for this fic on DeviantART under "Phantom's". Check it out on my page, "50-50-Gracy" and leave a comment and all that :D**

Chapter 4- Penny Plasmius

My name is Penny, but my nicknames Cents. Guess why?

I'm not really sure what my last name is because I'm an orphan and have been living at the orphanage in Wisconsin since I was around 4 according to the careers, but I can't remember a single thing from the first 4 years of my life. When I was found outside of the orphanage I had note with me reading that my name was Penny and that my parents can't take care of me before there so unfortunate and blah blah blah like that. You know, all the stuff the Annie thought about her parents.

But now, 10 years later, I do have parents- well a parent. So here's the story.

Approximately 3 months ago I was sitting in church with the rest of the kids from the orphanage like we did every Sunday morning and I was trying extremely hard not to fall asleep because I'd been awake half the night before with my friend Chase. Being the oldest girls in the orphanage we got to have to have a room for just the two of us instead of having to share with eight other girls like we had to since we first got there.

So anyway I was trying to stay awake when I felt this excruciating pain run through my body and I screamed before falling unconscious. When I woke up I was outside and surrounded by paramedics who explained to me that I'd suffered from shock, but what had 'shocked' me nobody could explain.

I was sent back to the orphanage and woke up in the next morning underneath my bed. Luckily I woke up before Chase, so she didn't see me under there. Getting back into my bed I had started thinking about how I had ended up down there.

At breakfast, I didn't have to go down with Chase and the rest of the kids, but I got my porridge brought up to me. I was about to take a mouthful, when what do you know, I drop my spoon and porridge goes all over my desk. At first I thought it was just an ordinary accident, at least until I was cleaning it up with a cloth and my arm went straight through the desk.

I'd screamed at that and jumped away, pulling my arm out. Luckily no one heard my yelp so I went back to bed. I didn't have to go to lessons but at least I spent that day without anything strange happening, but the next morning was a different story.

I woke up to Chase shaking me. I had my head burrowed deep under the blankets.

"Cents…. Cents…. Wake up Cents you need ta have ya breakfast….. PENNY!"

I'd rolled over and pulled my head out the blankets to see my friend looking down at me, and she looked…. Terrified.

"Holy Lord!" She cursed, stumbling away.

"What is it Chase?"

"Whatcha do with Penny! Where is Penny!" Chase yelled back. I stood up and walked towards my friend.

"What do you mean Chase, I am Pe-" and then I realized something. I had shoes on. Looking down I was that I had Black shoes on, white tights and a black miniskirt over the top. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed running over to the mirror where I saw that my hair had turned white from its normal black, my eyes a neon green from their baby blue and my skin had become tanner. Also I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt which joined to the miniskirt and was split by a white belt. I had long white gloves on and on my chest on the black shirt was a strange 'P' symbol. My hand flew too my mouth.

"I tell ya, what you done with Penny?" Chase demanded from behind me, I turned around to see her holding up her black boot as a weapon.

"Chase, it is me!" I had yelled back.

"Well you sure as don't look like Penny."

"But it is me!" I had retorted, and then a flash came out my waist and became rings. One travelling up and the other down. I spun back to the mirror to see I was back to normal and in my pajamas.

"Wowzers, it is you Penny," Chase stuttered, putting the boot back down.

For three months between myself and Chase we managed to keep my new 'abilities' a secret and I soon learn't how to control them a bit better and I wasn't slipping through the floor all the time, but I still didn't know what exactually had happened to me.

But I know now.

After I was adopted, I discovered that I'm actually a halfa- a half ghost, half human hybrid.

I found this out because the man who adopted me is also one of these 'halfas', Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park.

Vlad tells me of an evil halfa named 'Danny Phantom' who seeks to destroy Vlad so he can take over Amity Park and slowly the world.

Vlad has been training me to defeat Phantom, from using Ecto- blasts, shields, intangibility and invisibility and the other simple powers as well as the more difficult ones like ice powers, duplication and even my ghostly wail, which Vlad for some reason finds very intriguing.

Where going to strike Phantom before he can get to us, and our plan is slowly falling into place.

Soon I will defeat Phantom in the name of my farther for I am, Penny Plasmius.

**Yes I did change her name :D I also made the chapter a lot better then it already was. I've moved the words from around 350 to 900ish!**

**GO HOT CHELLE RAE!**

**Yes, I am listening to HCR while writing Danny Phantom fics. LOL!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Danielle saw a dragon boy!

**Yawn, chapter 5…. This is probably the last chapter for today guys and I'll see how I go getting another Chapter up tomorrow. **

Chapter 5- Danielle saw a Dragon Boy!

It was nearing the end of Danny's third day with the Long's in New York. He had spent the weekend with Jake, Trixie and Spud touring their area of New York. There had been the occasional time when Jake would have to run off to help his Grandpa at the shop and Danny was left with Spud and Trixie, but other than that, it was all four of them most of the time. Luckily for Danny though, there hadn't been any ghosts attack over the weekend, which was really good because he didn't need to think of an excuse to run off and it wasn't normal to spend twenty minutes in the bathroom.

The time was 8:57pm, and 9 was the time that you had to be in bed by in the Long household.

Danny was lying on top of his bed, while Jake was at his desk rushing to try and finish some homework he had forgotten to do. Tomorrow would be Danny's first day at Jakes school and he wasn't sure whether he was looking forward to it or not. Jake had warned him about the principle, Mr. Rotwood who was a bit of a strange one, especially when it came to magical creatures. Danny tried to laugh that they didn't exist, but he knew after confronting that dragon twice, he couldn't admit that they weren't real.

"Bed boys!" Came Susan's voice from outside the room.

"Awww.. man," moaned Jake, slamming his pen done on his desk, "I didn't get it done!".

"I would of helped you, but Casper High didn't have a class about magical creatures so I know nothing about them," Danny replied, pushing down the covers with his feet so he didn't have to stand up.

"Oh well, Rotwood normally doesn't expect any better from me anyway." Jake closed his textbook, turned out the light and climbed the ladder to his bed. Then there was silence.

Danny lay in bed for about half an hour thinking, till he noticed a light over on the desk, followed by vibrating. It was Jake's phone. He heard Jake let out a small groan, then he slowly and quietly climbed down the ladder. Jake picked up the phone and spoke quietly into the mouth piece.

"Yea Fuo?" There was a pause as whoever was on the other end answered. "Be right there." He hung up the phone and pulled his jacket and shorts on. Danny remained quiet, with his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door creak open and Jake tiptoed out. Danny flicked his eyes open. He thought about following Jake in ghost form, but what if Susan or John came in and saw both beds empty? At least this way he wouldn't get in trouble as well, because he didn't want Jake's parents to hate him as well. He already had the feeling that Sam and Tucker's parents didn't particularly like him heaps. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he jumped out of bed. Scanning the room, he was about to switch to ghost form and fly outside, when he saw a ghost appear in the far corner of the room.

"Danielle!" He exclaimed, and then quieted down. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I followed you here, but Danny there's something you should know," answered the young Phantom, moving over to her 'cousin'.

"What?"

"That Jake kid!" He exclaimed, pointing at the door. "He's that red Dragon!"

"How do you know?" He asked surprised.

"When he first confronted you at the airport, after you left, I followed him and saw him transform!" Danielle explained. Danny sat on the bed and thought for a moment. That explains why he had to keep running off over the weekend. Danielle sat beside him and they talked and talked for so long and didn't notice the time flying by. They also didn't hear Jake return home until it was too late and he walked through the bedroom door. He jumped back when he saw Danielle. The girl halfa flew up in the air.

"Is that a ghost!" Jake stuttered, dropping his jacket straight onto the floor.

"That depends, are you a dragon?" Answered Danielle, Jake looked startled.

"Danielle, don't be so rude," lectured Danny from the floor. Then he turned to Jake, "but still, are you a dragon?"

"No, why would you even think that?" Retorted Jake quickly.

"Because I followed you after your conversation with Danny Phantom and I saw you transform," replied Danielle.

"Ok, ok, I'm a dragon," admitted Jake, hold up his hands in defeat, "but don't tell a soul or the dragon council will have my head!"

"It's okay Jake, I'm good at keeping secrets," Danny assured as he walked over to Jake and slung his arm over to comfort him but for some reason it resulted in Jake developing dragon scales and Danny's hair turned completely white. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"How come I grow Dragon scales or teeth whenever I touch you?" Jake questioned quickly.

"I have no idea, it might have something to do with a Ecto signature mixing with a dragons," Answered Danny.

"Ecto signature?" Questioned Jake. "But you're not a ghost!"

"But when you spend too much time around a certain ghost, their Ecto signature can rub off on you. I spend a lot of time with Danny and Danielle Phantom and they share an Ecto signature because Danielle is Danny's clone.'

"Who's Danielle?" Asked Jake.

"Me," answered the proud ghost girl from above their heads, shoving he thumb into her chest.

"You're a clone?" Questioned Jake and Danielle nodded. "Why would you need to clone a ghost?"

"Cause Vlad's a fruit loop," answered Danny and Danielle at the same time. Suddenly they heard a floorboard creak down the hall.

"Quick Danielle," hissed Danny and the girl ghost turned invisible right as John's head poked around the corner.

"What are you boys doing up?" He questioned. "It's almost midnight."

"I was just getting out of bed to use the bathroom and I woke up Danny," Jake replied quickly.

"Why are you up Danny?"

"Oh, I just need a glass of water Mr. Long. I'm really thirsty," Danny answered swiftly, clasping his neck.

"Well hurry up and be quite," replied Mr. Long heading back to his room. Danny and Jake ran to the kitchen, got some water and headed back to the bedroom as quietly as possible.

"Does you dad know?" Asked Danny quietly.

"No."

"Mum?"

"No."

"Hayley?"

"No."

"Anyone?"

"Just Trixie and Spud, absolutely no one else," Jake lied, but Danny took it as a good enough answer, considering only his friends and Jazz knew about his secret.

"How did you become a dragon anyway? I thought it might of run in the family but seening as your parents don't know it oviosally doesn't."

"I ummm.. drank a potion... by mistake a couple of years back.. and now I can turn into a dragon." He answered before changing the subject. "So why's that ghost girl here?"

"Danny Phantom sent her to protect me from ghosts."

"I can protect you."

"Even if you are a dragon, they'll still beat you. Ghosts can turn invisible, intangible, they have Ecto- blasts, some can freeze you, like that Klemper ghost, some burn you, one can control time and another can read you into books and trap you there."

"Okay, maybe Danielle should help out, unless you can do that sort of stuff too…"

Danny laughed.

"No, she's just got the basic ghost powers. Oh an a lot of will power."

**-Line Break-**

The next morning once Danny and Jake were ready, they grabbed their skateboards, in Danny's case Jake's old one, and whipped out the door were they met Trixie and Spud. Danny wasn't the best on the skateboard, so he sort of hovered on it and made it look convincing. He just had to make sure he didn't float up high enough for the others to notice he wasn't actually riding the skateboard properly and that he had powers.

They turned a corner and the school came into view, it was a big, dull, brick building. The four came to a halt and picked up their skateboards and Danny followed the others nervously into the school. He noticed a lot of girls looking admirably at him, even the popular looking ones. He followed the three to their lockers where they stood and waited for class to start. They were fifteen minutes early for school, which was a good start to this transfer as Danny was usually always late for school.

"Do girls normally stare at you in Amity?" Whispered Jake in Danny's ear.

"No, at Casper High I'm just a geek nobody at all looks at. I don't know what's going on." Suddenly a girl with blonde hair pulled into pony tail stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Chrissie and I'm a cheerleader," she said to Danny, trying to impress him.

"Hi," he answered. "I'm Danny." Then another girl with brown hair in a bun stepped next to Chrissie.

"Are you the other transfer student from Amity Park?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm so going to live in Amity Park! Two cuties from one school, there's bound to be more!" Exclaimed Chrissie.

"Did you just call Fenturd a cutie?" Came a questioning voice from the other direction.

"Yeah, I was just saying that you two Amity kids are cuties," replied Chrissie as Dash and Brad walked towards them.

"Well I guess you'll just have to enjoy these two months Fentonio, cause when we go back to Amity you'll just be a geek again."

"Look Dash, I don't really care."

"Dash and Danny! What cute names!' Exclaimed a red head from the surrounding group of girls.

"Hey Fenturd, did you hear Phantom's in New York?"

"Yeah Dash, I saw him at the airport."

"He's probably following me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Well when you're stupid dad shrunk him and I we had to help each other get big again and now were like close mates."

"Yeah, Dash whatever you say, but don't call my dad stupid. I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that." Dash was about you respond when Chrissie interrupted.

"Who's Phantom?"

"You haven't heard of Danny Phantom?" Asked Dash shocked. Everyone shook their heads. "Public Enemy #1?" Once again everyone shook their heads. "Inviso-bill?"

"Oh yeah, I heard of him. He's that ghost kid who robbed all those banks," replied one of the girls from the group.

"Yeah but he had good reason to!" Exclaimed Danny, trying to defend himself. All eyes turned to him.

"And what were they Fenturd?"

"He was under control of that Freakshow guy. You know the one guy who ran Goth-a-paluza?"

"I remember Freakshow, but he wasn't a ghost."

"But the crystal ball on his staff hypnotized ghosts."

"And how exactually do you know this?"

"My parents are ghost hunters remember? I'm pretty sure you've tormented me about it plenty of times!" Before the argument could go any further the bell sounded.

"We forgot to take you to the office to get a timetable!" Exclaimed Jake.

"No, Mr. Lancer gave one to me before I left Amity Park." Answered Danny pulling his backpack open and removing the paper. Jake looked over his shoulder.

"Your classes are the same as mine. Come on, we have Rotwood first." Trixie and Spud had the same class as well so they all headed off together. The group was late but so were Dash and Brad who also had this class. They all reached the door at the same time and knocked.

The door crept open slowly and a man with brown hair and glasses in a suit appeared.

"What's the secret password?" He hissed. Danny looked at Jake confused.

"Ehh…"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm just joking," Rotwood explained, leading the group into the classroom. "Brad, Jake, Trixie and Arthur late as usual. Sit." The four of them ran to their desks. "And you two are?"

"I'm Danny Fenton."

"Dash Baxter."

"Oh, you're the transfer students from Amity Park. Well I'm Professor Rotwood." The boys gave him nervous smiles. "Dash, you can sit with Brad and Danny with Jake." The two moved to their seats. "Now Dash, can you name a magical creature for me?"

"Um... Fairy?"

"Correct and Danny can you name one?"

"Err.. Dragon?"

"Correct as well, Jake must of given you a lesson. Jake knows lots about Dragons," Rotwood gave an evil smirk as Jake put his head on the desk. Danny gave him a quizzeled look and whispered,

"Does he know?"

"Yes," was Jake's answer.

"Sorry," apologized Danny.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Ok children, today we'll be having a pop quiz," Announced Rotwood. Moans went around the class as he began to hand out tests. When he reached Jake's desk, instead of putting a test on his desk he placed an image of Jake turning into a Dragon. It was the photo he had taken from the alleyway a few days before. Danny saw it as well. Jake tried to snatch it from Rotwood's hand, but he pulled back.

"Uh, uh. You have a week. Either you expose yourself or I do it for you." Then he put a test on his desk and walked off.

"Did you see that?" Whispered Jake.

"Yeah."

"I need to get it back."

"I have a way to get it."

"And what's that?"

"Her names Danielle and she's a little girl about this big who can turn invisible and phase threw things."

"Do you think she'll help me? I don't think she likes me."

"I'll persuade her easy."

"When?"

"Lunch."

**-Line Break-**

At lunch break, Danny, Jake, Trixie and Spud found a private spot at the back of the school and sat down on the grass with their cafeteria food.

"Okay guys, just act natural, I'll know when she's close." They foursome sat down and began to eat their… whatever it was… and chat. After about five minutes a blue whisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"Danielle, you can come out now." There was no response. "Dani, don't be stubborn." With that the ghost girl appeared a little in front of them hovering in the air.

"GHOST!" Exclaimed Spud, tremerring behind Trixie.

"Shut up Spudinski!" Demanded Trixie.

"Why do you only listen when I call you Dani?" Asked Danny.

"I'm the clone of a boy, what would you expect?" She answered boldly.

"Okay Dani, I need your help. Well actually Jake needs your help. This certain teacher Rotwood has a picture of Jake transforming and I need you to turn invisible and get it back."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I can't turn invisible," answered Danny slowly. Even though Jake told him his secret, Danny wasn't ready to give away his own.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where is it?"

"The teacher has it in a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Kinda like what Mr. Lancer did with the C.A.T. answer book."

"C.A.T.? Isn't that the test your future self cheat-"

"Dani..." Danny said slowly.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot you don't like talking about Dan."

"Can you just get the photo please?" Dani nodded, turned invisible and flew off only to return five minutes later with the photograph.

"That was synch!: She exclaimed, swooping down to the group and handing Jake the photo.

"Thanks heaps," replied Jake and then they heard a bellow from across the school yard.

"JAKE LONG!" The voice belonged to Rotwood.

"Quick Danielle, turn invisible!" Exclaimed Danny. Even though he called her Danielle, she did what she was told.

"What do I do with the photo? He'll probably search our pockets for it!" Panicked Jake.

"Let me handle that," replied Danny, taking the photo from Jake right as Rotwood turned the corner.

"WHERE'S MY PHOTO MR. LONG!" He yelled.

"What photo?" He replied casually.

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS! ALL OF YOU!" The four of them held out their empty hands.

"Hey Danielle, do what Professor Rotwood says. Hold out your hands," added Danny, smiling happily.

"Oh sure," came a reply from the air and Danielle made only her hands visible. She waved them about and Rotwood screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He yelled.

"A ghost," answered Danny as Danielle became completely visible.

"Boo!" She yelled In reply, Rotwood ran off screaming.

**I want to do that to my teachers….**

**ANYWAY, please leave a review guys! I need to know that people are reading. I might even continue the story after I finish these chapters.**


	6. A HALFA?

**So much for not posting another chapter today :P **

**Anyway, here's chapter 6 of the edit!**

Chapter 6- A HALFA?

On the way home from school, Jake, Danny, Trixie and Spud had to walk instead of skate because they were still laughing so much from Rotwood's encounter with Danielle, who was flying along with them just by their heads.

"I can't believe that scream of his!" Laughed Jake, "it was the girliest scream I've ever heard, and it actually hurt my ears!"

"That's cause you've got those fancy dragon ears," Trixie replied.

"I don't see how their dragon ears," Spud said looking right up at Danny's ear. "They look pretty human to me," he said, giving Jake's right ear a tug.

"SPUD!" Exclaimed Jake, batting his friends hand away. Spud held his hands up in surrender.

"Dude, I was just checking," he assured when suddenly a cry came from across the street.

"GHOST!" The group turned to see a terrified woman pointing a shaky finger at Danielle, before she turned and ran off down the street.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with us in public, Danielle. The people here aren't used to the phantom cousins like the people back in Amity Park," informed Danny.

"Couldn't she just turn invisible?" Asked Jake.

"Or I could do this," said Danielle as she swooped down to land on the pavement and scan the area to make sure no one was around and then concentrated.

"DON'T YOU DARE DANIELLE!" Yelled Danny, but he was too late. A ring formed at the ghost girls waist and split into two. One traveled up the other down. As the moved along her body, her black and white suit turned into normal, everyday, blue and red clothes. Her white hair turned black and her glowing neon eyes turned baby blue.

Danny face-palmed.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Exclaimed Trixie.

"Where's Danielle?" Asked a confused Spud. "Cause she was like there, then there was light and now she's like gone and this random kids here. Oh, my head hurts."

"Don't you get it Spud, I am Danielle. This is my human half."

Danny gave her a shut-up look.

"Human Half?" Questioned Trixie.

"Yeah, I'm only half ghost, A.K.A, a halfa."

Danny moaned.

"Is Danny Phantom a half ghost?" Asked Trixie.

"NO!" Exclaimed Danny before Danielle could give him away. "Phantom is a complete full ghost!" Then Jake spoke for the first time since Dani changed.

"You know, when Dani's in human form she looks exactly like you Danny. If she was the same height, you'd look like twins."

"Well were not, cause she's a 12 and I'm 14."

"But you guys could be twins, but she just died early. Or half died or whatever." Danny thought for a moment. He could agree with that because ghosts don't age, but Jake doesn't know that halfas do, and it would be a good excuse for why they look so similar. Danny was about to agree when Jake spoke again.

"No, that can't be true because Danielle's a clone of Phantom. You're not a clone." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not a clone, only Dani."

"Don't rub it in," complained Danielle. Suddenly Jake's phone rang.

"Talk to me Fu."

"_Dragon Emergency kid, get down to the shop before the old man goes bonkers."_

"Right there Fu."

"_And by the way kid, Hayley's watching you fight."_

"Awww... Man. I hate it when she helps."

"_She's not HELPING, she's WATCHING. Sheesh kid listen. Sun says she needs to watch a professional at work." _

"Professional? Well the Am Drag's on his way!" Jake hung up and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"Dragon Business?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, Trixie and Spud. You coming?"

"You bet know it Jakie!" Answered Trixie.

"You two wanna come?" He asked, looking at Danny and Danielle.

"Sure why not?" Answered Danny shrugging.

"Well we need to skate so we get there faster. Danielle, you might wanna fly." Dani concentrated and the rings formed, turning her from just Dani to Dani Phantom. Once she'd changed she turned her legs into a spectral tail.

"What happened to your legs?" Asked Trixie.

"Yeah, you look like some sort of mermaid or something," added Spud.

"It's a spectral tail, all ghosts can form one. They help you fly faster." She explained.

"Come on, let's go," said Jake, dropping his board on the ground and jumping on it. He began to skate up the street with the others following closely behind. They rode, and flew, for about five minutes till they finally reached Lao Shi's shop, but instead of going in, Dani told Danny that she was going to turn invisible and have a look around. Jake pushed open the door with a chiming bell and the four walked in. An old Chinese man was pacing the shop floor.

"JAKE, FINALLY!" He yelled and then realized Danny. "Jake…." He moaned under his breath and then started ranting in Chinese.

"Calm down G. This is Danny, the exchange student who is staying at mine. He knows that I'm a dragon, he also knows that you, mum, dad and Hayley definitely are not." He explained, emphasizing on the last part. Lao Shi caught on.

"Why did you tell him your secret though?"

"I didn't, his friend found out and told him."

"His friend! That means two extra people know!"

"Actually sir, she's a ghost," informed Danny.

"Where is she anyway?" Asked Trixie.

"She ahhh, had to go help Phantom with something," Danny replied.

"Your friends with a gh-" Began Lao Shi, but then stopped and shook his head. "Oh that doesn't matter right now, Jake needs to get on with his mission."

"What's wrong anyway Grandpa?"

"Some sort of magical creature is creating havoc at the local park. No adults can see what's going on but there are heaps of kids crying and screaming. I just got off the phone to Sun who's already there with Hayley. Hayley can see it and she says it looks like a small boy in a cowboy costume and he's riding a skeleton horse. He's like glowing or something as well."

"I think I know who that is," informed Danny. "And it's not a magical creature."

"WHAT? How would you know this anyway?" Lao Shi yelled at Danny.

"By the sounds of things, that's Youngeblood causing havoc. He's a ghost that's only visible to kids or people who think and act like children."

"And how would you know this?" Asked Lao Shi.

"My parents are ghost hunters and I fight with my friends and the Phantom cousins all the time."

"Well good thing I'm still a kid, sorta," said Jake, as he turned for the door.

"Wait! There's only one way to get rid of a ghost and that's using a Fenton Thermos and I so happen to have one in my bag." Danny turned and pulled the soup container out of his bag and handed it to Jake.

"This is that thing that Danny Phantom had."

"Yeah, we work together remember. Anyway, aim it at the ghost, press this button and it'll suck them in."

"Sweet!"

"But make sure you tire him out first or it'll be easy for him to escape." Then he remembered something, he took it back out of Jake's hand. Aiming it up he pressed the release button and Box Ghost flew out, causing Spud to scream.

"Haha! You gave into my supreme power and let me out halfa!"

"Actually Boxy, I just needed to make room for a more powerful ghost then you." Explained Danny.

"And who may that be?"

"Youngeblood."

"Youngeblood? But he's only five!"

"Yeah, isn't it sad that a five year old is more dangerous then you Boxy," teased Danny.

"Fine, but you will soon suffer from my cardboard box doom, for I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQU-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, square and cardboard."

"AND THE OCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOOOM! BEWARE!" And with that he turned intangible and flew through the roof.

"That was probably the randomness thing I've ever seen," said Trixie slowly and Lao Shi shook his head. Danny gave the thermos back to Jake.

"Now go whip some Youngeblood butt."

**:'( SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO GET **_**AT LEAST**_** ONE REVIEW FOR THIS EDIT! **


	7. Your Danny Phantom?

**So here's the epic chapter where Jake…. Finds out!**

Chapter 7- Your Danny Phantom?

Once Jake, Danny, Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi reached the park they were confronted by heaps of crying kids and what to be worded simply as chaos.

"Can any of you guys see Youngeblood?" Asked Danny, "or is it just me?"

"I see him," answered Spud, who was oviosally very childish for a teenager.

"I can't see anything," added Trixie, who was a bit more mature.

"Jake? Can you see it?" Asked Lao Shi.

"Sorry Gramps, I can't," he answered. Danny slumped his shoulders thinking that it might be him taking care of this mess.

"Jake, think of when you were really little and used to watch cartoons and play with Hayley," said Danny.

"I never played wi-" he began, but Danny butted in.

"Just do it! You have to think like a kid!" Jake closed his eyes and concentrated, then started running around pretending to be an airplane.

"Can you see Youngeblood yet?" Asked Danny. Jake stopped running, looked up and saw a child ghost, dressed as a cowboy and riding a skeleton horse.

"I SEE HIM!" Yelled Jake excited. Still with the thermos in hand, he ran behind some bushes.

"DRAGON UP!" And in a flash, he turned into a large, red dragon. He flew up into the air towards Youngeblood. The rest of the group watched from the ground and soon Sun and Hayley joined them. Lao Shi informed Hayley that Danny had no idea she was a dragon, so she wasn't allowed to change.

**-Line Break-**

Jake threw a punch at the ghost, who went intangible.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to play with me?" Questioned Youngeblood, chocking his head to the side.

"Who would? You're a ghost?" Jake blew fire, but Youngeblood just went intangible again.

"But you're a dragon, even scarier."

"Actually, ghosts are scarier than Dragons," informed the skeleton horse.

"The skeleton talks?" Asked Jake.

"Yes it does, maties!" Yelled Youngeblood.

"Youngeblood, maties is pirate language. You're not playing with Ember remember," said the skeleton horse.

"Ember. Remember. Ha, that's funny!" Laughed Youngeblood. Jake tried to swing another punch while Youngeblood was sidetracked, but the skeleton horse saw it coming and turned them both intangible.

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Youngeblood, flying off his skeleton horse. His hands began to glow green as he summoned Ecto- energy. Then he began to fire at Jake. Jake dodged a few, but eventually got hit and plumeted to the ground.

**-Meanwhile-**

"JAKE!" Yelled Hayley in panic when her older brother hit the ground.

"_I need to go ghost and help Jake," _thought Danny to himself looking around. He was about to sneak away when Lao Shi noticed him running off.

"Daniel! Get back here! It's too dangerous to run off while there's a fight." Danny walked back slowly.

"_How am I going to get away from-" _His thoughts were interrupted by a whisper in his ear.

"Need some help?" The voice was Danielle's, but she was oviosally invisible. Danny nodded. "I'll just overshadow him, it'll be simple." Danielle flew towards Lao Shi, still invisible, and then dived into his body. They both let out a scream of pain and Danielle was thrown out of him and become visible. They both collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDPA!" Demanded Hayley, Danielle quickly went invisible and flew off. Sun, Hayley, Trixie and Spud ran to help Lao Shi and Danny found it as his time to escape. Running behind a bush, he transformed. Turning invisible he flew over to Jake, where he reappeared.

"Hey Red, need some help?"

"Phantom," muttered Jake, picking himself off the ground. Danny took the thermos from Jake's hand a flew up towards Youngeblood, who was now back on his skeleton horse, followed closely by Jake.

"IT"S PHANTOM!" Yelled Youngeblood when he saw Danny approaching. "RETREAT!" Scrambling off the horse and cowering behind it.

"You'll never win if you keep running away," answered the skeleton horse. Youngeblood let out a deep huff.

"You're right boney," he sighed, charging up his Ecto- energy again. He began to fire at Danny, who flew out of the way and didn't get hit by any. He then charged up his own and threw it at Youngeblood and it hit him right in the chest. The skeleton horse flew down to catch the young ghost, but Danny fired his ice powers at the horse and froze it, causing it to plummet to the ground along with Youngeblood. Danny swooped down and aimed the Fenton thermos at Youngeblood and sucked him in. He fired an Ecto- blast at the skeleton horse's ice prison and it shattered, leaving a shaking skeleton horse.

"So much for ghosts don't feel the cold!" Laughed Danny, sucking him in as well. He flew back over to Jake.

"Are you all right?" He questioned the dragon.

"Yeah fine. Thanks for helping," replied Jake.

"HEY LOOK! IT"S DANNY PHANTOM!" Came a yell from a small child on the ground.

"I need to go," said Danny, turning from Jake and flying off but Jake wasn't going to just go back to his friends. There was something familiar about this ghost boy and he was going to find out what it was. He flew after Phantom, who was headed for a large bundle of bushes. Danny dived down behind the bushes and concentrated till the blue ring formed at his waist and split into two. They traveled up and down his body and turned "Phantom" to "Fenton". He turned to run back to the group when he noticed Jake hovering above him, with his jaw practically hanging at his feet.

"Oh, Crap!" He moaned.

"You're the ghost boy?" Exclaimed Jake.

"Shhhh.. Keep your voice down." Jake dived down behind the bushes and transformed as well.

"How?" He asked simply.

"My parents built a ghost portal that didn't work and then Sam influenced me to have a look inside. My dad, being the idiot he is, had put the on button inside the portal and when I touched it, it messed with my molecules."

"So that's why you and Danielle look so similar in both forms. She's your clone!"

"Stop rubbing it in," came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Danielle in human form behind them.

"Hey Danielle, you feeling better?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, I have no idea what happened though," she replied.

"What happened?" Asked Jake.

"I'm sure Hayley will explain when we get back," answered Danny. "Danielle, you might want to turn invisible and remain that way for a long time."

**-Line Break-**

"Well while you were fighting Jake, Grandpa was minding his own business when this ghost flew into his body! It looked like a girl version of the Danny Phantom who helped you, but she was totally evil. She was like trying to over shadow him and in the process she hurt Grandpa!" Explained Hayley, close to tears.

"But he was okay as soon as she feel out of his body," added Danny, trying to fight for his clone. "And it hurt her as well."

"How would you know?" Asked Hayley.

"Didn't you see her collapse? And she lost control of her powers and turned visible. Ghosts only do that when their injured or tired."

"How do you know that?" Questioned Hayley.

"His parents are ghost hunters remember? He knows all about this stuff. He's seen it all first hand." Jake answered, with a wink at the last part to Danny.

"HAYLEY, JAKE AND DANNY! BED!" Came a yell from out Jake's door. After the fight earlier that day, Danny and Jake had gone over to find Lao Shi was completely fine but Hayley still had a big grudge on Danielle. She had just been telling Jake what had happened while he was fighting between Danielle and Lao Shi.

"Nighty- night boys!" Exclaimed Hayley, back to her happy self as she ran out the door to her own room. John's head popped around the door.

"Thanks for being so nice to her boys. She seemed upset about something but she won't tell me what. I have no idea what's with that girl sometimes. Anyway, night."

"Night Dad."

"Night Mr. Long." The boys turned out the light and climbed into their beds.

"I still can't believe your Danny Phantom. Your even more powerful than me! Which sucks."

"Being powerful isn't that good Jake. It comes with more responsibilities. But at least I don't have to protect a whole magical world! That's so cool!"

"But you protect Amity Park."

"But I always fight the same ghosts and I always win. Not trying to boost or anything. So what powers do you have?"

"Well, flight, fire breathing and I can make doppelgangers of myself. I can also shape shift when I use this special potion thing."

"SHAPE SHIFT! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Shhhh... keep your voice down. So what powers do you have?"

"Well I can make copies of myself like you. I can also fly, turn invisible, intangible, I have Ecto- blasts, ice powers and a ghostly wail."

"Whoa, you've got heaps of powers. Can you show me all your powers somewhere secret tomorrow after school?"

"Maybe, except I can't use my ghostly wail. To tiring and I destroy to much with it. I shattered a whole house of windows and then it crumpled to the ground."

"Really? Your that powerful?"

"I can be," answered Danny with a smirk. He always gets really powerful when another ghost messed with his emotions, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

**-Line Break-**

"Finally," muttered Danny as the finale bell sounded for end of school. Quickly him and Jake scooped up their books and were about to ditch Rotwood's class when the teacher called them back.

"Mr. Long and Mr. Fenton, meet me at my office in five minutes."

"But we need to get home sir," answered Jake.

"I've already called your parents. They should already be there. And so should you friends Mr. Moton and Mr. Baxter."

"Awww.. Man," moaned Jake as they left the classroom.

"This is probably about the incident with Danielle yesterday," added Danny, right as his ghost sense went off.

"I heard my name?" Came a voice loud enough for only Danny and Jake to hear, from the air.

"Yeah Danielle. Your lucky you're not the one in trouble." Answered Danny.

"I'll come to your lecture with you and just stay invisible. How about that?" Answered the voice.

"I can live with that," replied Danny. The reached Rotwood's office were Dash and Brad were already waiting.

"So what you in trouble for Fentart?" Asked Dash.

"We think it's because yesterday we got Danny Phantom's cousin to help us scare Rotwood," answered Danny.

"Danny Phantom has a cousin?" Questioned Brad.

"Yeah her names like Dani or something," replied Dash.

"Danny? That's a boy's name. And the name of her cousin." Answered Brad.

"Not D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-N-I," spelt Danny. "It's short for Danielle."

"So what are you guys in trouble for?" Asked Jake. The two jocks started laughing.

"We stole Rotwood's glasses and drew little tiny fairies on them. He kept thinking he was seeing fairies flying around the room. It was classic!"

"A classic way to get detention," came Rotwood's voice from behind them. He stepped around them and opened his office door and invited them all in. Susan, John, Hayley and Lao Shi were already in there.

"Why is Hayley and Grandpa here as well?" Asked Jake.

"How about you answer my question first mister. Why are you in trouble again? You'd wanna hope it's not your fault Danny," replied Susan sternly. Suddenly a blue whisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"_Oh crap," _he thought to himself as Technus appeared in the corner of the room. Everyone in the office but Danny, Jake and Lao Shi screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TECHNUS?" Yelled Danny at the ghost. All eyes turned from the ghost to Danny in admiration of his bravery.

"I'm here to send you and your little friends off to the ghost zone Halfa! Just like you do every time we fight!" He pulled out a Fenton thermos.

"Good old Technus, screaming his evil plans out to the world as always but your forgetting. Fenton Thermos's only work on ghosts. How did you get that one anyway?"

"Simple, I broke into your lab, but this one will work on everyone in this room because I fixed this stupid soup container to suck in humans and ghosts alike! And I don't need to find a portal to empty it into because you'll all be transported straight from the thermos to the ghost zone!" And with that he pressed the button and Danny, Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, Rotwood, Susan, John, Dash, Brad and a little invisible ghost girl called Danielle, were sucked into the depths of the ghost zone.

_**You are my key and you unlock me. Keep my close and something something something a rather like that.**_

**I'm listening to Jessie J **

**So guys, please review.**

**Next edit up either… in maybe 10 minutes or tomorrow.**


	8. Some Unexpected Surprises

**ANOTHER EDIT! HUZZAH!**

**I just wrote a second chapter for my DPxH2O fic and my computer didn't save properly so I lost it :'( so sad….**

_**HEY EVERYONE!**_

_**I love you all so much! I appreciate everyone reading and reviewing this much -**_

_**So anyway, I"m sorry you all had to wait so long. I've been dieing to get this up.**_

_**At the moment I"m at my dads for only a couple of hours cause I got the day of cause I broke my ankle. Whoops. Make sure you always watch where your going when passing a footy.**_

**YAY! LETS GET STARTED!**

Chapter 8- Some unpleasant Surprises

"Where are we?" Mumbled Brad as he stood up slowly, rubbing his head. Danny jumped up onto the rock and stood up above the rest of the group.

"Well now, thanks to Technus, Welcome to the ghost zone," declared Danny.

"GHOST ZONE!" Yelled everyone else together, as Danny scanned the swirling green nothingness.

"Yep, and where days of walking from my families portal," explained Danny.

"How do you know that?" Asked Rotwood.

"Well that's Desiree's lair," Danny pointed to a nearby purple door covered in charms.

"Who's Desiree?" Asked Dash.

"The ghost of wishes," Danny explained, and as if to prove a point, Desiree suddenly appeared in front of the group Hayley, Dash, Brad, John and Rotwood screamed in fright.

"Get lost Desiree!" Shouted Danny, rudely.

"What's the magic words?" Replied the ghost, putting her hands on her hips and peering down at him as if she was talking to a naughty toddler.

"I WISH you would go away."

"So you have wished it, so it may be," Desiree replied happily, and in a swirl of mist she vanished. Danny sighed.

"We need to find Frostbite or Clockwork, they'll help us," explained Danny.

"Where will we find them?" Asked Susan.

"We will find Frostbite in the far frozen and Clockwork in the watch tower. I just don't know which one's closer. I've only been to this part of the ghost zone once. Walker banned me from coming here. I stir up too much trouble."

"Well way to go Fenturd!" Cried Dash, shoving Danny from behind. "Now we're lost forever and this freaking wasteland!"

"If I wasn't here you probably would of panicked already and run off the side of the rock already," Danny snapped back.

"The rock?" Brad answered insecurely. Danny motioned to the ledge and the group realized that they were floating on a rock.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yowled Dash, diving down. Danny rolled his eyes at the jock.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jake asked.

"I'm not really su-" Then an idea hit Danny. "Actually…" he said before putting his fingers in his mouth and with the help of his ghostly wail, let out a long, ear piercing whistle, which forced most of the group to cover their ears, except Lao Shi who instead began yelling out in Chinese. Everyone gave him curious looks.

"The stupid child will give away our location!" Yelled the old man.

"Only to one ghost," answered Danny. "And I'm not stupid."

"One ghost or a hundred, you're gonna get us killed Fenton!" Yelled Dash, jumping up off the rock and grabbing a hold of Danny's collar. He didn't realize a small, green puppy, bounding towards the group and when the puppy saw his 'friend' being threatened he grew until he became anything but a puppy. The little puppy grew into a large, snarling, furious dog. Dash let go of Danny and began screaming along with Brad.

"Down Cujo. Be a good ghost puppy," instructed Danny and the dog turned into a puppy once again. "Cujo, heel," the puppy obeyed. Danny rubbed the dog's head. "How you doing buddy?" Danny asked and Cujo barked in reply.

"Can you lead us to Frostbites?" Danny asked the dog, who barked again. Cujo sniffed the ground until he found a scent to follow. "Come on," Danny instructed the rest of the group and after an exchange of glances, they obeyed. The group followed the puppy for about half an hour before he stopped and snarled and Danny's ghost sense went off. He moved into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong Danny?" Asked John, but Danny ignored him, there was a ghost here someone. Which was a dumb thing to think seening as they were in the GHOST zone. He stood waiting for a ghost to attack, but nothing came. Danny's ghost sense kept going off over and over for almost two minutes, until he finally remembered something or, someone. Danny dropped his arms and stood normally.

"Danielle, you can come out now," he said calmly to the open air. He received curious looks from the rest of the group. "Danielle," he said again, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine, come out please, Dani." This time, Danielle made herself visible.

"OH MY GOSH! It's Dani Phantom!" Exclaimed Dash.

"You told me Danny Phantom was a boy," answered Brad.

"He is, this is his cousin Dani, with an 'I'," explained Danny. Then something very strange happened to Hayley.

**-Hayley POV-**

When I saw that girl- or ghost, appear I totally freaked out. That was the ghost that I saw overshadow my grandfather and she hurt him. Quickly I went Dragon and crash tackled the ghost girl.

"HAYLEY!" Yelled Jake, mom and grandpa.

"DANIELLE!" Yelled Danny.

"MAGICAL CREATURE!" Yelled Rotwood.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Dash and Brad.

"Hayley?" Said my dad slowly.

**-My POV-**

"You ghost creep! You tried to take over my grandpa's body and you hurt him. I saw you!" Hayley accusingly yelled at the ghost girl.

"Danny!" Yelled Danielle, without even thinking to use her powers, "help me!"

"Get off her!" Yelled Danny, knocking the pink dragon off Danielle. Hayley turned to Danny and bit him on the arm. He yelped in pain. This drove Jake too far.

"Dragon up!" In a flash of blue light, he turned into a big red dragon and pinned his sister down. Dash and Brad screamed again.

"Hayley, calm down!" Jake demanded, "change back and calm down." The little pink dragon took some deep breaths before changing back to Hayley. Jake did the same.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't control myself," confessed Hayley. Lao Shi walked **(he sorta waddles though)** over to Danny.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but what about Danielle. She just got attacked by a dragon!" He snapped back, eyes flashing green. He turned to Jake. "And you, you told me you were the only dragon, not your sister as well."

"Yeah, yeah, well she is okay." Jake walked over to Danielle. "Are you ok?"

"You should be more concerned about Danny, he's the one that got bitten." Jake turned to Danny.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked, looking at Danny's arm. It wasn't too bad but it would definitely scar. There was blood with traces of green ectoplasm dripping on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse." They looked at the rest of the group. Dash and Brad were still very shaken. Rotwood was looking very excited. Susan and Lao Shi were giving Hayley a good talking to and John...

"Dad, are you okay?" Asked Jake. Susan forgot about Hayley and ran over to John.

"My...my...," he stampeded before collapsing.

**-Line Break-**

"So Jake, Hayley and your father are dragons?" John verified slowly and Susan nodded. When John came too ten minutes after collapsing, the rest of the Long family had explained everything. "And you're not because it skipped your generation?" Susan nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried you wouldn't except me if you knew what I was," answered Susan, sadly. "I'm sorry John."

"No, I'm sorry. Especially you Jake. You were off doing this American Dragon business and I always grounded you because I thought you were just being a typical teenager."

"It's okay dad, I'm just happy you finally know."

While this conversation was occurring, a second, more private one was being taken place in whispers between the halfas.

"Maybe you should tell them your secret Danny. That way Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, you and I could carry the others and fly. It would be much faster," suggested Danielle.

"I thought about that, but I don't know. I'm just scared Dash, Brad and Rotwood will tell people when we get back, or even try to blackmail me."

"I guess, but-" With that, Danielle was cut short by a blue whisp escaping her and Danny's mouths. They both stood and got into fighting stance. The others gave them awkward looks, but then, none other then Danny Phantom but with red eyes appeared to the group.

"WHAT?" Yelled Dani and Jake.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Squealed Dash, but Danny knew what was going on.

"Hey Amorpho!" He yelled at _'Danny Phantom' _as he smirked. "How you been?"

"Swell," he answered in a strong accent before changing into a girl with long black hair.

"That's not Danny Phantom! That's Paulina!" Stampeded Dash.

"Actually this is Amorpho, a ghost of shapshifting" explained Danny as _'Paulina'_ turned into _'Mr. Lancer'_. "Come on Amorpho, anyone but a teacher," laughed Danny. Amorpho changed into his normal faceless self.

"How have you been Billy?" Asked the ghost in his strange, but entertaining accent.

"How many times do I need to tell you, my names Danny!"

"I could just call you Halfa," snickered Amorpho. Danny gave him a glare and willed his eyes to flash green. "Ok, ok, Danny."

"I've been good, at least until Technus sucked us into the ghost zone."

"Technus?" Amorpho practically spat the name. "He's been driving me madder than Box Ghost and Klemper together. He's trying to persuade me to shape shift and steal the AVATAR movie from Amity Park's movie store."

"But you can't do that because Danny Phantom said you can't show your face in Amity again," answered Danny quickly.

"What if it's not my face," replied Amorpho changing into Star from Danny's school.

"Get out of here Amorpho," instructed Danny. The ghost obeyed and flew off.

"Good day Halfa!" He yelled back just as he disappeared from view.

"Halfa? What does that mean?" Asked John.

"It's just a nickname some stupid teenage ghosts came up with for me. If we run into any other ghosts, which we probably will, they'll all have some crazy nickname for me."

"Like what?" Asked Brad.

"Well Ember calls me dipstick, Skulker Whelp, Walker's given me the nickname Punk, but halfas probably the most common." He wasn't going to mention what Frostbite and Princess Dora called him though. _The Great one_ and _Sir Phantom/ Fenton_ might give too much away to the others.

"Why do they give you nicknames?" Asked Hayley.

"Because Sam, Tucker and I help Phantom fight them."

"I've seen Foley and your girlfriend-" Began Dash.

"She's not my girlfriend!" interrupted Danny.

"Fine, Foley and Manson help Phantom but I've never seen you suck a ghost into that weirdo soup container."

"Fenton Thermos."

"Whatever."

"Well who do you think makes the thermos'?" Even though it was Jack who made them, Danny figured saying that he made them would be a reason for helping Phantom. Dash paused and thought for a while. "You're not very bright are you?" Asked Danny. Dash began to walk towards the smaller boy with his fist out.

"Did you just call me stupid?" He growled.

"Yeah." Dash swung a punch at Danny who ducked. "Hey Cujo!" He called and the puppy began to snarl and growl at Dash, who stumbled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. Just don't eat me!" The jock began to cry.

"Cujo down," demanded Danny and the dog sank to it's puppy size and curled around Danny's legs, as Dash sobbed on the ground. Suddenly a yell came from the distance of the ghost zone.

"**DID I HEAR A BULLY!"** Dash, Brad, Rotwood, John and Hayley screamed in fright.

"No you didn't! Now go away Poindexter!" Yelled Danny in reply. With that, a ghost wearing high pants, braces , a tie and glasses appeared.

"Oh it's the Halfa! Wait both Halfas!" He said when he noticed Danielle. He was about to fly away when Dash and Brad burst out laughing.

"What?" Questioned Sidney.

"You're the nerdiest looking nerd I've ever seen!" Laughed Brad.

"Yeah, Sidney may be a nerd, but he's also a ghost with ecto plasium who can vaporize both of you without even moving from where he is!" Defended Danny. The jock's stopped laughing.

"He has a point," muttered Brad. Danny turned to Sidney.

"Ok Poindexter, the bullying's stopped, you can go now."

"What if I don't want to?" Answered Sidney.

"But shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"I finally ditched Casper High and I'm never going back there again. Whether it's the past, present or future one."

"Well go play with Youngeblood or something."

"I was fourteen when I died remember? Not five! But I do know a way to have some fun!" The nerd ghost grinned mischievously before diving into Danny's body. There was a bit of commotion and then Sidney fell from Danny's body to the ground.

"What happened?" He questioned, cluelessly.

"Well since our last run in Poindexter, I've been practicing. I can no longer be overshadowed by any ghosts and I can't be controlled by Ember's guitar or Freakshow's crystal ball- not that he has that anymore." Danny smiled in triumph while Sidney looked upset.

"Oh, bother," he mumbled, looking up at Danny from where he sat on the rock. "Well I'll get you one day Halfa!" He threated, phasing down through the rock.

"Come on, let's get moving. We need to get out of this area before Walker catches me here." Danny started to walk away with Dani flying beside him and Cujo leading the way. The rest of the group looked at each other and shrugged.

"We should probably follow them," muttered Jake and the ghost dog, two halfas, a crazy teacher, three dragons, two scardey- cat jocks and two reasonably normal people, set out deep into the ghost zone.

_**SO...**_

_**GOOD?**_

_**BAD?**_

_**Mmmm.. taste like fudge?**_

_**Thanks heaps for reading and thank you even more if you review!**_

**More about Penny Plasmius in the next chappie. This time she's helping Vlad kidnap Maddie from the grocery store.**

**Stay tuned!**

_GracyPhantom_


	9. Kidnapping and Secrets

**DANNY'S SECRETS REVEALED TO EVERYONE!**

**YAY!**

**so... READY FOR CHAPTER 9?**

**Well I got a second day at dad's instead of school because I still haven't worked out how to use crutches, but back to school next Tuesday. This will probably be the last Chapter for another week. **

**Review Answers (DUH, duh, _duh_)**

**jeanette9a: **Thanks for the links but sadly I can't get on them because I can only watch Danny Phantom on my mobile and sadly :( I can't access videos unless there on You Tube :(. Thanks anyway. Also thanks for reading and reviewing!

**VampireFrootloopsRule: **I don't really understand what you mean with the cliffe thing. Do you mean Author Note or Author Not? I don't really understand what you mean. Yeah, I know I make some grammar mistakes, but thanks heaps for reminding me that it's Great one, not mighty one. Thanks :)

**Hunternite: **Hey Hunts, haven't heard from you for awhile! Just so you know, thanks for writing that story about Hunter mum! THANKS!

**MajorSimi: **That's right, this experience s teaching those bullies a lot of lessons, especially in this chapter. Get ready for a seriously angry Danielle.

**aslan333: **Thanks heaps for reading and reviewing to every chapter. :) I appreciate it heaps :)

**LETS GO! YAY!**

Chapter 9- Kidnapping and Secrets

'Can we rest for a bit Danny?' Asked John after the group had been walking for six hours straight since their run in with Poindexter. Susan, John, Rotwood, Dash and Brad collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, Danny and Dani weren't too tired. 'I guess we can,' answered Danny as he settled himself down beside Dani. 'Hey Danny, I just have a question,' said Susan.  
>'Yeah?'<br>'What does halfa mean?'  
>'Well...' He looked at the group who all seemed eager to know except Jake. Danny looked at Dani hopeing for help but she simply shrugged. 'Well, my parents are ghost hunters who absolutely hate Danny Phantom but I'm a close friend to him but I have to pretend I hate him around my parents, so I have a half- half relationship with him.' He smiled shyly.<br>'We're not that gullible Mr. Fenton,' answered Rotwood.  
>'If you don't want to tell us I guess you don't need to,' added Susan slowly with a sigh. Danny hung his head.<br>'I'm sorry I swore to Phantom I wouldn't tell a single person.'  
>'But all the ghosts know,' replied Hayley.<br>'But their the one's who came up with it and also their not people.'  
>'Well I have another question Fentoad. How come when Hayley attacked Danielle you called her your cousin?' Questioned Dash.<br>'Who, Hayley?' Answered Danny quickly.  
>'No, Danielle.'<br>'I didn't say that!'  
>'Yeah you did,' answered Dash and John, Hayley and Rotwood nodded.<br>'I heard him say it!' Declared Brad.  
>'You definatley did Daniel,' added Susan.<br>'Is there something your not telling us child?' Asked Lao Shi. Danielle nudged Danny and gave him a look trying to convince him to tell. 'I'm not gonna make up some unrealistic story so your just gonna have to believe that I can't tell you.' Danielle rolled her eyes.  
>'But why?' Pressured Hayley.<br>'Just because, okay!' He yelled at her, eyes flashing green. Hayley shuffled away from him looking upset. This time he spoke softly. 'I'm sorry Hayley, it's just Phantom told me not to tell anyone.'  
>'What's with you and this Phantom guy anyway?' Asked John.<br>'We have a bit of a friendship history together, that's all,' he replied. 'Now we should try to get some sleep. We still have quite the journey ahead of us.'

**(3 days before, thousands of miles away (tehe))**

Grace floated in ghost form above the grocery store, invisible with a communicator in her ear and a device Technus made on Vlad's demand that would transfer the people she shot with it straight to a prison cell in Vlad's lab. She was waiting for a signal from Vlad who had made a duplicate of himself that was walking around in human form with Maddie in the grocery store. The real Vlad was in ghost form and floating somewhere around here invisibly as well. Grace's goal was, when Vlad gave the signal, to catch Maddie and the human form Vlad and transfer to the cells in Vlad's lab. Grace had no idea that the only reason Vlad had duplicated himself was to look like a hero in front of Maddie. 'She's come, get her,' came Vlad's voice through the communicator as human Vlad exited the store with a woman in a blue suit with short brown hair hurried along as though she was trying to get away from him as soon as possible. Grace became visible and swooped down in front of them. 'Maddie Fenton, I'm he-' but then she stopped when she saw Maddie's face. It seemed so familiar.  
>'Do I know you?' She said to the woman. 'Of course not ghost!' Answered Maddie pulling out a gun and aimed it at Grace, who screamed and dropped the transportation device. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD!' Yelled an angry voice from across the car park. Grace, human Vlad and Maddie turned to see the Wisconsin ghost. 'I'm sorry dad!' Grace yelled back as she scooped up the transportation device and fired it at Maddie.<br>'I'll save you Maddie!' Yelled the human Vlad as he pushed her out of the way and instead was teleported to Vlad's lab. But Grace was expecting that. She turned to Maddie on the road and fired again. This time Maddie was transported. Vlad Plasmius flew over to Grace.  
>'I'm sorry dad,' she said again.<br>'I doesn't matter child, you've fulfilled the plan.' Even though he was angry at Grace for stopping a recognizing her mother, he wasn't going to lose his cool at her like he did with Danielle all that time ago. 'Now we must get to my lab.' Vlad wrapped his arm around Grace's waist and used his powers to teleport them both to his mansion.

**(Right Now in the Ghost Zone)**

'Up everyone!' Ordered Danny. 'Quickly, we need to go!' Danny ran around the group nudging everyone. 'How long have we been asleep?' Muttered John.  
>'You guys have been asleep for three hours, now we need to get moving.'<br>'THREE HOURS! That's not enough time to sleep!' Exclaimed Dash.  
>'Well your gonna have to live with it because Danielle just went for a fly around and Walker knows we're here and he's coming to get us. He doesn't appreciate real world items in the Ghost Zone. Now get up!' Everyone jumped up and followed Danny as he started to run. Hayley couldn't keep up with her short legs so she turned dragon and flew up to the front of the group where Dani was flying. 'I would appreciate it if we didn't have an argument right now,' complained Danielle when she realized Hayley was next to her.<br>'I was just coming to apologize for attacking you,' answered Hayley. 'Apology accepted, now go and fly at the back of the group of something.'  
>'Just answer me this first. Why did you fly into my Grandpa's body?' 'I was trying to over shadow him, but I just hurt myself instead.'<br>'And my grandpa.'  
>'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'<br>'Your really rude, you know that.'  
>'I'm the clone of a boy. What would you expect?' Really Dani just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want Hayley there asking questions. 'THEIR OVER THERE!' Came a yell from behind the group and they all turned to see a heap of ghost's dressed in guard uniforms, but when they turned back, there were more of the guard ghosts in front of them. The group stopped running, and flying. A ghost wearing a white suit stepped out from amongst the guards.<br>'Can't you just let us through Walker. We're not causing any harm?' Pleaded Danny. 'Bringing unauthorized real world items into the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules, punk.' Replied the ghost. Then they were all grabbed from behind by other guards. 'Let go of me!' Yelled Hayley.  
>'Oh my. A dragon. What a rare creature. Give her to Skulker. He might like her pelt.' Instructed Walker when he noticed Hayley. Susan screamed.<br>'You won't get away with this Walker!' Yelled Danny. 'But I will,' answered the ghost smugly.  
>'Give me to Walker, not her,' answered Danny.<br>'Just a question, Fenton. Why would he want you instead of a dragon?' Came Dash's voice from behind Danny somewhere. Danny found it he had no choice but to-  
>'Because Dash. I can do this,' he answered as he concentrated. 'HEY WALKER! Is this banned in your rule book? GOING GHOST!' A ring formed at his waist and then split into two. One traveled up his body and the other down. The guard holding him let go and the rest of the group saw that Fenton had just become-<br>'Phantom?' Muttered dash. 'Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?'  
>'I was not expecting that,' added Brad. Danny flew up into the air.<br>'How bout that Walker?' He asked. The white ghost smiled smugly.  
>'Let's dance Punk. Get him!' Guard ghosts began swarming up towards Danny who formed a forcefield around himself and deflected them. He then flew down and shot an ecto- blast at the ghost holding Danielle, who let go off her. Dani flew up into the air to join Danny.<br>'I'll fight off the guards, you help the others,' he instructed his clone. Danielle flew down and started shotting ecto- blasts at the ghosts holding the rest of the group, while Danny thought the hundreds of guards. Ecto- blast, ecto- blast, ecto- blast, over and over, but then fire came from somewhere and knocked a few of the ghosts down. Danny turned to see Jake had joined him in dragon form. 'Need any help?' He asked as Danny continued to shot ecto- blasts, then an idea hit him.  
>'Hey, you remember how you wanted to see my ghostly wail?' Jake nodded as he blew more fire and knocked out more guards. 'Well if you can get all the guards, or at least most of them near me you can.' 'On it,' he answered as he began to fly circles around all the guards and they came closer and closer together. Once Dani had freed the rest of the group, her, Hayley and Lao Shi flew up and helped. Once every single guard was close together and near Danny, the girl half ghost and the three dragons got out of the way as Danny took a deep breath and then...<br>'...' Came the loud wail. The rest of the group covered their ears as the watched the guards drop to the ground, until Danny was the only one in the air, and only then did he stop. The ring formed at Danny's waist and spit again, changing him from Phantom to Fenton and he began to fall. Dani and Jake responded imediently and flew up and together caught him. They lowered him, unconscious, to the ground.  
>'Fenton is Phantom, Fenton is Phantom,' was what Dash was muttering to himself over and over. 'Yes Dash. The boy you've been shoving in lockers your whole life is the ghost boy who saves your ass everyday. Get over it!' Yelled Dani and the jock. 'Now we need to get out of here before the guards gain consciousness. Jake can carry Brad, Hayley carry Susan, I'll get Dash, Lao Shi carry Rotwood.'<br>'What about me?' Asked John.  
>'He'll only be out another thirty seconds. He always blanks out for ex actually a minute after a wail.' Informed Danielle, pointing at Danny and she was right for only half a minute later, Danny sat up.<br>'YOUR DANNY PHANTOM!' Yelled Dash and Hayley straight away.  
>'SHUT UP!' Yelled Danielle back at them. She turned to Danny. 'Are you alright to carry John?' She asked. In reply Danny nodded and the rings formed at his waist and he turned back to Phantom. 'Sick,' muttered Dash and Brad, impressed. Danny grabbed John around the waist and flew up into the air. Dani, Jake, Hayley and Lao Shi did the same with their accolated people and they flew up into the air of the ghost zone.<p>

**(Meanwhile at Fenton Works)**

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack sat together at the round kitchen table. Jazz and Sam had their heads down on the table, Tucker was on his PDA calling the Long household every five minutes and Jack was eating fudge claiming it helped him concentrate. Tucker and Sam had headed straight to Fenton Works when they both received a call from Jazz with the news Maddie was missing. It had been three days and she still hadn't returned home from the grocery store. Jazz and Jack had tried calling Danny, but they're d been no reply, so they decided to get Sam and Tucker to come over. There was complete silence until a large bang came from the lab downstairs. The four jumped out of their seats and were about to run down, when a ghost flew up through the floor. It was a girl with white tangled hair and a long green flowing dress that covered the where her spectral tail began.  
>'GHOST!' Yelled Jack, pulling out an ecto- gun.<br>'No, please don't attack!' Answered the ghost pleadingly, 'I bring a message, from Clockwork.'  
>'CLOCKWORK!' Exclaimed Sam and Tucker together.<br>'Mr. Fenton, don't worry about the gun, this one's here to help,' informed Sam. Slowly, but warinly, Jack lowered the gun.  
>'So what's the message?' Asked Tucker.<br>'Maddie Fenton was kidnapped by the Wisconsin ghost,' she explained.  
>'Plasmius! Should of guessed it! Exclaimed Tucker, Jazz and Sam.<br>'Then we better go get this ghost and my wife!' Yelled Jack.  
>'You won't be able to defeat him without the Halfa's,' added the mystery ghost.<br>'Halfa's?' Questioned Jack.  
>'Meaning your son, Daniel.'<br>'Wait, you said halfa's. That's plural!' Exclaimed Jazz.  
>'You need the clone as well.' 'Danielle? But we have know idea where she is!' Added Sam.<br>'She's in the ghost zone with Daniel and some other strange humans,' replied the ghost.  
>'GHOST ZONE!' Exclaimed Jack. 'We need to save him!' And with that, he ran down to the lab followed by Sam, Tucker and Jazz. The ghost flew through the floor and beat them all. When they reached the lab, they all jumped in the Specta Speeder. 'Wait, how are we gonna find him? The ghost zone's huge!' Informed Sam.<br>'Use the booooomerange, it's still set to his ecto- signature,' answered Jazz as she threw the boomerang into the Ghost Zone and Tucker booted up the engine. The last thing the mystery ghost heard before the four humans flew off into the Ghost Zone was Jack asking.  
>'How do you know how to drive the Spectra Speeder Tucker and WHY DOES DANNY HAVE AN ECTO- SIGNITURE?' But then they were gone, so she didn't have the opportunity to hear the other's answer's. 'Well done once again,' came a voice from behind the ghost and she turned to see Vlad making her way towards her.<br>'Thanks dad,' answered Grace as she pulled the green dress off to reveal her normal ghost outfit underneath. 'Everything is going exactally as planned,' said Vlad with a smirk.

**DUH, DUH, DUH!**

**Grace is totally EVIL!**

**(nah, Vlad's worse. And Dan Phantom)**

**So please review and also check out my profile. I have short summaries of what stories are going to come up in the future of my little series thing. The next one's Powerpuff girls and the i'm doing a merlin one, I just havn't added that in my profile yet. I'll do it right now though :).**

**ANYWAY...**

**Thanks for reading!**

_GracyPhantom_


	10. Motherly Love

**Hey all my favorite people EVA!**

**Sorry I've taken so long, it's just I haven't been at dad's for a long time... But anyway.**

**I was on t.v the other day. It was pretty mad!**

**CHAPTER 10! YAY! I'VE REACHED A DOUBLE DIGET!**

**So I guess I can get writing now, but first... REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**VampireFrootloopsRule: **Omg! I've typed your name so many times my computer has added you to my dictionary and your name comes up when I type in 'Vamp'. It really saves me the extra time. Well thanks again for reading and reviewing and don't worry, Maddie and Jack find out soon enough. Your right too. Danny does reveal himself a lot during the series. Good thing he's got Clocky and a reality goblet.

**Major Simi: **Vlad has done well. Danny is having no luck at all keeping his secret... Secret.

**jeanette9a: **My computers added your name to the dictionary too, that's good. Thanks for reviewing and your right. It was bound to get spilled...

**aslan333: **_'interesting chapter' _Thanks very much!

**Zii Raevyn: **I'm not going to tell you if shes a pawn or really evil it will give it away. But it is kind of ovias..

**blackrobin: **_'lovelovelovelove' _Thanksthanksthanksthanks! I appreciate it!

**written1by1: **A NEW REVIEWER! YAY! At least I know theres more people reading my story... Nice name BTW It reminds me of a song from 'The Lion King' Musical. You should go watch that musical. BEST EVER!

**NOW LETS GET CHAPTER 10 GOING!**

Chapter 10- Motherly Love

By the time Danny and co. reached the castle they had been flying for around six hours straight and all the carriers were exhausted. They collapsed to the ground and all instantly turned into their human forms, including Danielle.

'Whoa! She a half ghost too!' Exclaimed Brad. But Danny and Daniele were to exhausted to reply.

'Why are we stopping?' Asked Dash.

'BECAUSE WE'RE EXHAUSTED YOU IDIOT!' Yelled Jake in reply. Normally dash would bash any kid who called him an idiot but it was different if that kid was a dragon.

'Why? I feel like I could run a marathon!' He replied, jogging on the spot. Danny rolled onto his stomach and moaned. He wasn't going to answer Dash. He'd probably just confuse him even more.

'Where are we exactally Danny?' Asked Susan.

'That over there is Princess Dora's castle. We'll head over once we get some strength back.'

'So we have to walk through that forest?' Asked Brad.

'Duh,' replied Danielle.

'But, it's like really dark,' whimpered Dash.

'Oh, it used to be a lot worse when Prince Aragon ruled. Princess Dora is slowly bringing the kingdom out of the dark ages.'

'But the Prince would still rule if it wasn't for Danny,' bragged Danielle.'He beat up that evil dragon with a hand behind his back.'

'Actually, it was Vlad who beat me up with his hand behind his back and it was Dora who beat Aragon, I just sort of helped.' Suddenly they heard a growling from in the forest.

'Bear!' Screamed Dash, Brad, John and Rotwood together.

'It's probably just Cujo,' replied Danny.

'But Danny, come to think of it, Cujo left us just before the fight with Walker. While you guys were all sleeping,' replied Danielle. The growling came again. Danny jumped up from the ground and changed back to Phantom.

'WHO'S THERE!' He yelled into the forest when suddenly he was ploughed down and squashed to the ground. The group screamed, expecting the creature to rip his head off but it simply licked his face.

'WULF!' Exclaimed Danny. 'Gross...' He muttered as he began to whip ghost wolf slobber off his face. Wulf moved aside and let him stand up were he turned intangible and let the slobber phase threw him, before he hugged the large green ghost wolf.

'Amigo!' Answered Wulf in reply. 'How you? I speaking English!' He informed proudly.

'How did you learn Wulf?' Replied Danny, surprised by how quick a wolf can learn.

'No seen at back of classrooms,' informed Wulf this time in his normal language. Danny laughed.

'What did he say Danny?' Came Jake's voice behind him.

'He sits at the back of classrooms invisible so he can learn English,' replied Danny. 'Oh by the way everyone, this is Wulf. Wulf this is Hayley, Jake, Dash, John, Lao Shi, Susan, Brad, Rotwood-'

'Professor Rotwood,' he interrupted.

'Sorry sir, and-' This time Wulf interrupted.

'The girl Halfa!'

'Yes Wulf, this is Danielle.' Wulf bowed his head slightly to everyone before turning back to Danny.

'Where you going Amigo?' He asked in his native tongue.

'Princess Dora's castle,' replied Danny in Wulf's language. 'What are you doing in her realm anyway?'

'I don't mean to interrupt Daniel- but do you learn that language at school in Amity?' Asked Rotwood.

'No Sir... Professor- I started to teach myself after I first met Wulf around a month or two ago,' replied Danny.

'And yet you got transferred to New York because you couldn't learn quick enough.' Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yeah, well...' Suddenly a roar come from the sky above them and they all looked up to see a big blue and green dragon flying above them.

'GET OUT OF MY REALM YOU SMELLY ANIMAL!' Yelled the dragon, sopouseivly at Wulf who turned and ran.

'Good day Amigo!' He yelled back as Danny flew up into the air towards the dragon.

'Princess Dora!' He yelled at her.

'Sir Phantom?' She replied and instantly turned into a beautiful girl in a blue dress with a long blond plait and a green amulet around her neck. She began to drop out of the sky, so Danny flew up and caught her before lowering her to the ground. She curtsied to him.

'I'm so sorry acting like that in front of someone like you Sir Phantom. Except my apologize.' Danny smiled at her.

'It's fine Dora, really.'

'And where may I ask is Lady Sam and er... the other friend of your's?'

'Tucker?'

'Yes, the one who flirted with the ladies in waiting.' Dash snickered behind them.

'Their in Amity Park,' he answered.

'And why aren't you?' She replied.

'Well, Technus sort of sucked all or us into the Ghost Zone so were just making our way to Frostbite's so we can get home using the Infinate Map and we sort of got tired from traveling and were wondering-'

'Or course you may all stay here,' replied Dora before he could finish. 'Come this way.'

**(Vlad's Lab)**

'I need to head to a meeting, keep watch on the prisoner,' informed Vlad as he went to fly threw the roof. 'And make sure she knows by the time I get back,' he added before disappearing. Gracy flew from where she'd been sitting in the corner of the lab for the past hour. She'd been waiting for ages to get the chance to check out their prisoner properly, but she had to wait till Vlad left. She found something about Maddie and Jack Fenton very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She stood in front of the cage and tried to look into the woman's eye's, but she turned away.

'Don't look at me with those disgusting glowing eyes of your's ghost!' She yelled.

'That's a bit harsh,' Gracy answered sadly.

'Harsher then locking me up in a cage?' Yelled Maddie back.

'It's your son's fault your in the cage,' replied Gracy. 'He's the one who's always trying to kill my father!' Maddie looked at her shocked.

'Your father's a ghost, a dirty mound of ecto-plasium, just like you. He deserves to be killed!' Then she paused. 'But he can't be killed- he's already dead.' Gracy smirked.

'Oh, but he can, because my daddy's only half ghost. Just like your son.'

'MY SON! Stop bringing Danny into this. He's not a ghost! Your the only ghost I see around here and besides, there's not such thing as a half ghost! Your either dead or your not.'

'Some ghost hunter you are. You know nothing!' And with that a ring formed at Grace's waist and split into two. They traveled up and down her body until she stood standing in a shirt the same as Danny's put with pink instead of red, baggy jeans like Danny's, but a slightly darker colour. Her neon eyes turned normal green and her hair changed from white to the exact same tinge as Maddie's. The woman stared at her astonished.

'Still believe you can't be alive and dead at the same time?' Asked Grace.

'Your eyes... they look just like- What am I saying?' Maddie shook the idea from her head. 'Your a ghost!' The rings appeared again and Gracy turned into a ghost again and flew over to a computer.

'And there's more of us out there Maddie.'

'How many?' She asked urgently.

'Four that we know of, me, my dad, Phantom's clone and Phantom... or should I say, your son.'

'MY SON IS NOT A GHOST!' Yelled Maddie right as Gracy pressed a button on the computer and a huge screen appeared on the wall with a video of Danny, Tucker and Sam standing in the corridor at Casper High.

'I would offer popcorn, but the machine's broken,' said Gracy as she floated up to sit on top of Maddie's cage. 'Enjoy the movie.'

Danny, Tucker and Sam standing in the corridor when a yell comes up the hall.

_'I AM THE BOX GHOST!'_

_'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!' Exclaims Danny with a face palm. Tucker digs a Fenton Thermos from his backpack and hands it to Danny._

_'I'll time you. Your record for Boxy is 43 seconds,' laughs Tucker. A light flashes at Danny waist before splitting into two and turning him from Fenton to Phantom._

Maddie let out a gasp and Grace phased her head through the top of the cage.

'I would stop it there, but I love this movie so much!'

'Danny isn't the ghost boy!' Exclaimed Maddie.

'Oh, but he is. Now shh... it's really interesting here,' and with that her head disappeared and Maddie gulped before going back to watching.

_The scene changes to Danny running into the lab, Tucker and Sam close behind. The rings form at his waist and he changes to Phantom and pulls out a map._

_'We need to get this to Frostbite,' informs Danny._

_The scene changes again to Danny, Sam and Tucker siting on chairs in the lab. Jack is pacing in front of them _

_'So you kids want to hunt ghost?' Asks Jack._

_'Actually Dad, I wanna be an astronaut,' answers Danny._

_'No thanks Mr. Fenton. Ghost's are so un-co right now,' replies Sam._

_'Waste all this looks and charisma on Ghost hunting? Criminal,' adds Tucker._

_'Well if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you'll have to learn,' informs Jack, turning around to his lab bench right as a blue whisp escapes Danny's mouth._

_'Not now,' he mutters as to octopus ghosts emerge from the Fenton Portal and grab Tucker and Sam. Danny changes to Phantom and flies towards them and starts bashing them up without Jack even noticing._

_The scene changes to Danny, Tucker and Sam walking up the school's staircase._

_'So when are you gonna tell your parents Danny?' Asks Tucker._

_'I don't know if I should. I mean, their ghost hunters who want to tear ghosts apart molecule by molecule.'_

_'Parents are so frustrating. WHY CAN'T THEY EXCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?' Yells Sam loudly._

_'Arr, Sam. I'm talking about my ghost powers, my problems.'_

Maddie sighed as she looked down at her feet admitting to herself that it's true and Danny is Phantom and now she's been explained why he didn't tell here either. Suddenly she heard her daughter's voice.

_'I GOT IT! I GOT THE CRATE CREEP!' Yells Jazz, jumping over some boxes with a Fenton Thermos to where BOX Ghost is fighting with Danny in ghost form._

_'Crate Creep?' Asks Box Ghost. 'I am the box ghost! Who are you! No seriously, who is she?' Jazz fires the Fenton thermos and accidentally sucks Danny in._

_Scene changes to Danny, Tucker and Sam in Danny's room._

_'I can't believe you had to spend six hours in the Fenton Thermos before we could get you out!' Laughs Tucker._

_'Jazz is just annoying me so much. Since she found out she's been trying to help but all she's been doing is making it worse!' Complains Danny._

Maddie sat in disbelief. Not only did one of their ghost inventions get used against her son, Jazz was trusted with Danny's secret before even she was!

'Why didn't he tell me?' Questioned Maddie to Grace.

'Oh, you did find out. Twice infact. You just forgot. Those parts are up next.' Informed Grace. Maddie sat in shock. Forgot? How could she just Forget her son was a half ghost?

_Scene changes to Danny floating in front of Maddie in Jack with a gold metal glove thing on his hand._

_'We'll always except you Danny, ghost or human.' Informs Maddie._

_'Thanks but, you'll never remember that,' and then he sweeps the reality goblet across in front of them and flies off leaving them dasded._

_Scene Changes to Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Sam, Mr. Lancer and Jazz in the Fenton Peeler tied up to a big sauce thing in Nasty Burger. Danny is floating in front of them._

_'Don't worry, I'll never turn into that!' He informs._

'Into what?' Thought Maddie urgently to herself.

_'Oh, but you will Daniel because I'm here, which means you turn into me,' comes an evil voice behind him._

_With that the movie ends._

'What was that last bit?' Questioned Maddie urgently as Grace flew down in front of her.

'I don't know,' she replied simply.

'How couldn't you know?' Maddie yelled at her.

'Dad won't tell me,' Gracy replied. 'I didn't even know I was a ghost at that time.'

'You didn't know but you were one?' Asked Maddie suspiciously.

'Not until dad told me about two months ago.'

'Why didn't he tell you earlier?'

'I didn't even meet him till two months ago.'

'But, he's your father?'

'He adopted me when he found out about my powers.'

'But how did you become a ghost?'

'Half ghost,' corrected Grace. 'And I don't really know. I was just sitting in church when I was surrounded by light and pain and somehow I half died.'

'How long ago?'

'I don't know exactally, but dad says I become a halfa the same day as Danny when he dumbly enough stepped into your Fenton portal.'

'The Fenton portal did this to him!' Grace nodded.

'Something like that.' There was an arkward silence for a minute before Maddie finally spoke.

'What is your name?' But before Grace could answer, Vlad flew threw the roof.

'And that's about the time I return,' he declared.

'Your a Half Ghost!' Yelled Maddie.

'Yes, I am lovely,' he replied.

'Who's your human form?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out sweetie.' Maddie thought for a moment. He was calling her lovely and sweetie. Who else called her that? Jack and... and...

'VLAD MASTERS!' She exclaimed. 'YOUR VLAD MASTERS!'

'YOU TOLD HER!' Yelled Vlad flying full speed at Grace with ecto energy in his hand. Grace screamed.

'NO SHE DIDN'T! I WORKED IT OUT!' Yelled Maddie at him. 'NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!' Vlad let the ecto energy die and flew to in front of Maddie's cage.

'Did you just try to protect a ghost?' Asked Vlad.

'You were about to attack her for something she didn't do!'

'But how else could you of worked it out? She must of given hints.'

'Simple. Vlad Master's was with me when you kidnapped me but where is he now and two, you were calling me sweetie and lovely.' Vlad Plasmius changed to Vlad Master's.

'Your so smart Maddie. That's why I fell in love with you all those years ago and now I've kidnapped you, you'll be my wife for the taking.'

'You made me kidnap her so you could marry her!' Yelled Grace. 'You lied to me!'

'Now, now, let's not make another scene like with Danielle,' answered Vlad.

'Now come and give dad a hug. You did a good job.'

'You were about to hit me with ecto energy! I hate you!' And with that she willed up her own ecto energy and threw it at Vlad.

'VULTURE'S!' He yelled, right as he got hit and in reply, three green ghost birds became visible and flew from each side of the room towards Grace. She knocked down two but the third one stabbed her in the neck with a needle. She collapsed to the ground and changed to human form.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?' Yelled Maddie as Vlad stood up.

'The needle will knock her out long enough for me to use my newest invention that will get her to forget everything from when I tried to attack her. It would have been handy having one of these with Danielle.'

'So your using her?'

'Pretty much Sweetie.'

'Do you even know who she is? Knowing you, you probably kidnapped her from some poor family!' Yelled Maddie as she watched the Vulture's scoop up her limp body.

'Good work once again my dear.'

'What you did kidnap her!'

'Maddie. You remember how Danny had a twin named Grace who was kidnapped when she was only one?'

'You kidnapped her!' Yelled Maddie, but then she stopped. 'She's my daughter?'

**SOOOOOOO... **

**was it good?**

**A lot of Grace and Maddie mingling.**

**So please review. This is probably the last chappie for a while.**

**Man that was long... geeez.**

**So thanks again for reading!**

_GracyPhantom_


	11. Booooomerang's and Specta Speeder's

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. They seriously need to work out a way to post stories off Android phones.**

**I've been so busy with exam's from end of the school year. I'm so happy there's only a week to go! :)**

**:) hey, read this- I hope it makes you laugh :)**

**it's a real conversation I had with my grandma and grandad (who are both kinda deaf) only like ten minutes ago.**

**Grandad: **Hey Grace. Your getting tall. Have you been doing any touch training?

**Me: **Ye-

**Grandma: **No, It's not raining.

**Me: **He said 'training'.

**Grandad: **WHAT! It's raining!

**Me: **_*Facepalm*_

**Grandma: **It's raining? Grace, get the clothes off the line!

**Oh Dear :(**

**Time for review answers!**

**Major Simi: **Yeah, there was a bit more about the villain revealed. Hopefully more this chapter :).

**Hunternite: **I am writing Dani top be a bit of a cranky butt in this story. I guess she's just really stressed- like me- when exams are on- grrrrrr...

**jeanette9a: **_Will Gracy develop a link with Danny? Make Vlad get hit by Dragon fire! Make Rotwood poke him with a stick! What is Jack and Jazz up to? Where will Dani and Gracy live? _Well, as much as I would like to answer these questions (and statements) I can't, but keep reading and you'll hopefully find out soon!

**dannyphantom01: **YAY! NEW REVIEWER! And don't worry- the beating up of Vlad is coming... very very soon...

**VampireFrootloopsRule: **You liked the action? More to come! Yeah, I know it's Gauntlet not Goblet- but my computer kept getting angry at me for typing that. It was like **'no! You can't type that! I'm gonna stick a big red line through your word and make sure the paper clip at the bottom of your screen tells you off' **Stupid Paper clip! Well- you find out why Dora was angry with Wulf very soon. As in like- almost the first sentence.

**ZiiRaevyn: **I was thinking about Clockwork being Gracy's tutor but i'm still not 100% sure. Maybe I'll do it!

**aslan333: **Thanks!

**rookieroo: **SWEET! NEW REVIEWER! Thanks heaps for reading and reviewing- but calm down- here's your new chapter.

**NOW- LET'S BEGIN!**

Chapter 11- booooomerang's and Specta Speeder's

'So why were you chasing Wulf out Dora?' Asked Danny before having a mouthful of chicken soup. The group were siting at a long table in the grand dining hall with Princess Dora at the head of the table, and Danny next to her. After they'd arrived at the castle, Dora had sent each of them off with a maid to get cleaned up and allocated to a room. Danny was remaining in ghost form, due to even though Dora knew he was a halfa- she'd never seen Danny as 'Fenton' only 'Phantom'. Danielle was doing the same.

'walker made up some silly rule that Wulf can't enter any other ghost's lair and if he's caught, it won't just be him going to prison, it will also be the ghost who owns the lair he was caught in. Even though I don't mind him being here, I'm not really in the mood for a thousand years in ghost prison,' explained Dora.

'I only spent one day in Walker's prison before the jailbreak and that was hard enough,' replied Danny as he received some curious glances from Rotwood, Lao Shi, John and Susan and impressed one's from Brad and Dash. ' How about when I get the other's out of the zone, I'll come back and set Walker straight.'

'Oh please do Sir Phantom!' Exclaimed Dora with delight.

'I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but your a princess, right?' Asked Hayley and in reply, Dora nodded. 'But Princess's don't get locked in prison. They're the one's who lock up the bad people. Or at least that's what my books say.'

'Sadly things don't work like that in the ghost dimension,' explained Dora.

'Well I don't want to be a princess anymore if I have to be a ghost princess,' answered Hayley sadly.

Dora giggled, 'your very cute.'

'Your pretty,' replied Hayley. Dora smiled broadly at her.

'Why thank you miss...'

'Hayley.'

'Miss Hayley,' Dora continued to smile at her.

'Did you know I can turn dragon to?' Said Hayley enthusiastically.

Dora's smile dissapeared, 'excuse me?'

'Hayley...' Mumbled Jake as Susan and Lao Shi gave her a dirty look. Hayley ignored them.

'Whatever do you mean Miss Hayley?' Asked Dora again.

'I'll show you- Dragon up!' Exclaimed Hayley, and in a flash she changed into a small pink dragon and flapped above the table. Jake moaned as Dora stared at her, bewilded.

'How did you do that?'

'I just think about it.'

'You don't need an amulet?' Hayley shook her pink dragon head before turning human again and dropping into her seat.

'Maybe we should all go get some rest,' suggested Danny, standing up. 'We need to leave early in the morning.' The rest of the group, including Dora, rose from their seats.

'Thank you for dinner, Princess Dora,' said Susan, and the rest of the group coursed 'thank you's.'

'No, thank you all for providing me with company for the night. It gets very lonely here even with all the maids,' replied Dora smiling once again, but she continued to glance occasionally at Hayley. 'Good night.'

**Next Morning at VLAD'S LAB!**

**(find me on skype: gracyphantom8)**

Maddie pushed herself slowly off the bars. She'd fallen asleep leaning against them so she now had a mark running down her cheek to show where she was rested against the bars. She looked over to the corner of the lab where Gracy had been chained up the night before. The fifteen year old was now gone though, so oviasally Vlad had finished erasing her mind. She scanned the room, but saw their was no one in there, which Maddi found surprising seening as Vlad had always made sure either himself or Grace was watching her. She slowly stood up and began to stretch her cramped legs and that's when she realized, she wasn't alone. The sound of her moving had stirred Grace from where she was perched about Maddie's cage like the night before and Grace was now half-way across the room towards the computer.

'Grace! Are you okay?' Maddie exclaimed before the ghost girl got to the computer. Grace froze mid flight and turned to face the woman. Shook written all over her face.

'What?' She said simply.

'I said, are you okay?' Asked Maddie again.

'One, what could possibly be wrong and two, why do you care? your a ghost hunter!'

'But the ghost birds!' Exclaimed Maddie. Grace scratched the back of her neck and quickly scanned the room. Maddie was surprised by home similar she was acting to her son.

'What ghost birds?' Asked Grace, but continued talking. 'No, don't answer that. Dad said I needed to call him down as soon as you woke up.'

'Vlad Master's isn't your father!' Yelled Maddie gripping the bars tightly.

'Yeah, I know that,' replied Grace in a rude voice. 'Wait, how do you know it's Vlad Masters!' She exclaimed.

'You really don't remember, do you?' Asked Maddie slowly and almost sadly.

'Remember wh-' But she was cut short by a blue whisp escaping her mouth and none other then Danny's bestest friend flew through the door.

'I AM THE BOX GHOST!' Exclaimed the blue ghost.

'Not you again!' Yelled Grace, oviasally frustrated. 'Why can't you just stay in the zone?'

'You can not force me to remain in that pit of green and boxlessness!' He wailed. Grace shot an ecto-blast at him.'OUCH!' He screamed as Grace made her hands glow green.

'Yeah and there's more where that came from!' She replied boldly , shooting another blast and hiting him again. 'Now get in there!' She yelled, nodding towards Vlad's ghost portal. Box Ghost turned intangible and fleed through the ghost portals door as Grace let her ecto- plasium die. Her ghost sense went of again but this time it was only Vlad floating down through the roof.

'What's goin- Grace, you were supposed to call me when the prisoner woke up,' he said instantly, but was sure not to lose his cool.

'I was going to but she kept asking stuff about ghost birds,' Grace shook her head. 'I don;t know what she's talking about.' Vlad smiled broadly. 'And then boxy turned up, but he's gone now.'

'That's okay sweetheart, now how about you go up to your room or too the library?' Offered Vlad and in an instant, she swooped up into the air and flew through the roof.

'The girl really loves books,' informed Vlad with a smile before turning to Maddie. 'But she oviasally hasn't found one on how to resist mind erasment.'

'You pig,' She muttered to the ghost as he landed on the ground.

'Pig- now now dear, don't get so angry.'

'THAT'S MY KIDNAPPED DAUGHTER YOU'VE GOT AND SHE DOSEN'T EVEN KNOW! WHY CAN'T I BE ANGRY?' She yelled at him as the rings formed at his waist and changed him from Vlad Plasmius to Vlad Masters.

'Why yes- yes it is,' he teased. 'And you can't do anything about it.' _**(yeah I know, corny)**_

**Meanwhile in the ghost zone.**

**(find me on deviant art: 50-50-Gracy)**

'Thanks so much Dora,' said Danny as the group trudged out the palace gates and across the bridge.

'Anytime Sir Phantom,' replied Dora a smile before turning to Hayley. 'Good bye little dragon.' Jake burst out laughing.

'I told you that your little,' he laughed as Hayley scowled at him.

'MUMMY!' Wailed Hayley.

'Come on kiddo's, let's not start a family blue,' added John covering Hayley's mouth.

'We better be leaving,' informed Lao Shi, changing into his dragon form.

'Dragon Up!' Exclaimed Jake and Hayley together and in a flash, they both changed as well. Dora stared wide eyed.

'Even more dragon's,' she muttered to herself. Danny, Danielle, Jake, Hayley and Lao Shi all grabbed the same person as the day before under their arms and swooped up into the air.

'Goodbye Sir Phantom- Miss Hayley!' Called Dora after them.

**Line break**

**(find me on you tube: Touch8Grace)**

After about two hours of flying, the group decided to land and have a rest. Danny, Danielle, Hayley, Lao Shi and Jake were all back in human form and they were all siting in two separate groups. Danny, Danielle, Jake, Hayley, Brad and Dash in one. Susan, Lao Shi, Rotwood and John in the other. They had been resting for about half an hour before Danny stood up.

'Let's get moving, we need to past Skulker's lair next.' He informed. Dani jumped up next to him.

'Well come on!' She exclaimed before suddenly metal object flew up beside her and almost crashed into her. She let out a scream as it swerved away right at the last second and instead hit Danny in the head before it dropped to the ground.

'Ouch,' he muttered rubbing his head and picking up the object. It was a curved piece of metal with bit of green.

'The booooomerange?' He muttered to himself staring at it.

'The what?' Asked Brad.

'The booooomerange is an invention my parents made. It helps them track down ghosts. Last I checked it was set on my ecto signature, and oviasally it still is.' He informed looking into the distance of the ghost zone. 'But who could of thrown it?' He asked no one in particular, as a shape appeared in the distance. It began to move towards them and an extraordinary pace.

'What the heck is that?' Asked Dash, noticing it too. Soon the whole group was standing and squinting at the shape which was advancing towards them.

'THE SECTAR SPEEDER!' Exclaimed Danny suddenly as the hover device pulled to a hault just in front of them and two kids jumped out. A boy with dark skin and a bure' _**(can't spell that) **_and a pale girl with black cropped hair and dark makeup.

'SAM! TUCKER!' Yelled Danny, running towards them.

'Danny!' They exclaimed in reply as they ran into a group hug, which was tackled down by a third person. Danny looked up to a tall girl with long red hair.

'Jazz!' He exclaimed excitedly.

'Thank god your alright,' she answered as they all stepped away from each other.

'How did you know I was in the ghost zone?' Asked Danny.

'We got a visit from one of Clockwork's helpers. Her told us you were here,' replied Sam.

'How'd you get away from mum and dad?' He questioned as the smiles disappeared from their faces.

'Well...' Replied Jazz nodded her head towards the spectra speeder right as Jack stepped out.

'Danny me boy!' He exclaimed as Danny ran to give him a hug. 'We need to have a talk Phantom,' mumbled Jack into his son's hair. In reply Danny tensed up. Jack pushed him away. 'And I mean as in a talk where I yell about how proud of you I am!' Danny smiled up at his father.

'You really don't mind even though your a hunter?' Asked Danny captiously.

'Of course not Danny! Even though I did have to eat heaps of fudge after I found out because I was in shock, but all the same, I'm proud.'

'Where's mum?' Asked Danny suddenly. Jack's smile vanished and he thumped down on the ground. 'What happened?' Questioned Danny, crouching down beside him.

'Danny, she's been kidnapped,' Jack informed.

'WHAT?' There was tension in the air before Danny stood up and spat a single word, 'Vlad.'

**GOOD? BAD?**

**Was it too Boxless?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If I have time an new chappie up tomorrow, but if I don't then it will be at least 2-4 weeks.**

**Sorry O_o**

**So please please please comment!**

**Oh, do you like my new profile picture?**

**And like I said in the line breaks...**

**find me on skype: gracyphantom8**

**find me on deviant art: 50-50-Gracy**

**find me on you tube: Touch8Grace**

**Comment on all of them if you do search.**

**DID YOU SEE THAT? I WAS ADVERTISING! BOOYA!**

**This is..**

_GracyPhantom_

**Signing out! :)**


	12. Portal

**Hey everyone!**

**Watching Jeff Dunham.**

**Jef-fa-fa Dun-ham dot-com!**

**'I have now successfully blended into your society...'**

**Sorry I'm not going to do review answers like I normally do.**

**I don't have enough time :( **

**But I do still enjoy them**

**And I hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

**I've re done this chapter because the first time it went a bit retarted and all the lines stuck together. I didn't save after I edited. Whoopsie :)**

Chapter 12- Portal

'There coming!' Exclaimed Technus, flying through Vlad's ghost portal. He stopped rushing and glided over to Vlad who was fiddling with one of Maddie's guns he'd removed from her belt when he'd captured her. He dropped the gun immediantely and concerntrated till the rings formed at his waist and changed him to his ghost form.

'How long till they arrive?' He asked, soaring over to a computer, Technus hot on his heels, ahh- spectral tail.

'Approximately two hours, thirteen minutes, forty-six seconds, twenty-one mil-' Vlad cut him short .

'I just needed the hours okay! Now, how many are there?'

'I only saw the halfa and their hover machiene. Oh and that clone of his.'

'Danielle,' spat Vlad before turning to tap a red button next to the computer. It wasn't even two seconds before Grace was swooping through the roof.

'Are they here?' She exclaimed immediantely.

'Who's here?' Came Maddie's voice from the cage across the room.

'No one yet- but soon,' answered Vlad before turning to Grace and clasping her shoulders. 'Are you ready for this Grace?' He asked. In reply, she fired an ecto beam from her finger at a fly buzzing around the lab. She hit it directly and it fell to the floor fried.

'Hell yeah!' She exclaimed with a grin.

'The girl has good aim,' came a voice from behind Vlad. He turned to see Technus hovering over the fly.

'Why are you still here?' Asked Vlad sternly. Technus saluted the halfa before flying threw the portal which slid shut behind him.

'WHAT'S GOING ON!' Came Maddie's demanding voice from across the room.

'Oh you'll find out soon enough Maddie-' whispered Vlad only loud enough for him to hear. He put his hand on Grace's head a ruffeled up her snow white hair as the two of them stared at the ghost portal. 'Soon Enough.'

**Two hours, thirteen minutes, forty-six seconds, twenty- one miliseconds and whatever else Technus was gonna say, later.**

'That's Vlad for ya,' muttered Danny, pushing a giant purple football aside to reveal the swirling green of Vlad's portal. 'Suttle as a flying mallet.' He swopped over to abit of land, Jack had landed the specta speeder on so the group could get out. Somehow they had managed to jam twelve people in the speeder, but that still left Danny and Danielle flying.

'We need a plan,' informed Jazz immediantely.

'Thank's for stating the ovious,' muttered Danielle under her breath.

'We could enter in groups,' suggested Susan '- say the normal people, the ghosts, the dragons-'

'Make sure the ghost getter's are part of their own group,' interuppted Jazz. Most of the group gave her a quizzeled look, except for Sam, Tucker and Danny, who moaned.

'Not this ghost getter stuff again Jazz,' answered Danny.

'Yeah- where team Phantom now,' added Sam, causing Danny to blush.

'Come on children, we need to get back on track,' informed Rotwood.

'Can we go with mum's idea and send in the dragon's first?' Asked Jake. 'I mean, this Vlad guy will be expecting ghosts, normal people and ghost getters or whatever, but not dragons.'

'That's a good idea,' said Dash as the rest of the group nodded.

'Ok- so Jake, Hayley and Lao Shi first, we'll wait, say- four minutes then send in the next group.' Organised Danny.

'Who's the next group?' Asked Brad.

'Next should be Dash, Brad, Jack, mum, dad and Rotwood,' sugested Hayley.

'What can we do?' Asked John. 'I mean, we don't have fire breathing or ecto blasts.'

'But you'll have ecto guns,' informed Danny, flying into the speeder before returning with six different types of ecto guns. 'And one of these,' he added, dropping a fenton thermos on the ground.

'What's soup going to do to help us?' Asked Rotwood.

'It's a fenton thermos, desinged to catch and preserve ghosts,' informed Jack. 'But last I checked, it didn't work and was just an ordinary thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it,' he said sadly.

'Well, dad, it does work. You did a good job,' said Danny before turning back to the group. ' So then what?'

'Ghost getters!' Exclaimed Jazz.

'Team Phantom!' Yelled back Sam and Tucker.

'Fine, we'll use that name as long as I get to use this!' Jazz pulled a curved piece of metal from behind her back.

'I wanted to use the Fenton peller,' wailed Jack, immaturely.

'Ok?' Said Brad slowly, watching the large man.

'So then what?' Asked Susan, trying to get everyones attention off the upset man and back on track.

'Danny and Dani make their move!' Exclaimed Jazz. 'And we stand by and watch them whip some Vlad butt!' Slowly Danielle floated up behind Danny and whispered in his ear. Danny nodded while she floated back to the ground.

'I'll go in with Sam, Tucker and Jazz,' he informed to the group.

'What about the girl ghost?' Asked Lao Shi, pointing at Danielle.

'She's not comeing in,' declared Danny.

'Why? We all have to,' asked Brad.

'Danielle's been through alot in Vlad's lab. She was made here- and destroyed here, melted down to a pile of ecto plasium.' Explained Danny.

'So in other words- she's to chicken to go in,' said Dash, crossing his arms.

'No she's not!' Yelled Danny, but Danielle had already flown off and had gone around the other side of the specter speeder. Danny sighed, 'you three just go,' he said pointing at Jake, Hayley and Lao Shi. 'Four minutes.'

'Dragon up!' Yelled Jake and Hayley together. Lao Shi just changed.

'And take one of these,' said Danny, passing Jake some Fenton phones. 'It'll keep us connected,' Jake nodded and stuck the Fenton phones in his ears. Danny did the same thing with his own set as the three dragons flew through the swirling green.

'Be careful!' Yelled Susan after her kids and father, before the three of them dissappeared completely.

**Vlad's Lab, a minute earlier**

'How much longer do I need to stay up here?' Came Grace's voice from the cornor of the room, where she was floating invisibly.

'Till I give the signal,' replied Vlad without looking up from his computer. Grace let out a heavy sigh before going back to humming to herself. Since being adopted by Vlad, there was a few things she was more open to and her two favourites were- reading and singing. Back in the orphange she only got to sing in the church and school choir, but all the songs were religious ones. She fliped upside down and pushed her feet against the celing of the lab and began to watch their prisoner. The woman was now in a human and ghost proof cage, gaged with her hands tied behind her back. In a way, Grace felt bad. There was something about Maddie that just seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't work out what. Suddenly the portal let out a whir and Gracy flipped over expecting Danny Phantom, but instead she got three dragons. One dark blue and like a chinese dragon, one red with a yellow stomach and the third small and pink with black- pigtails?

'The am- drags in the his-ous!' Exclaimed the red one.

Vlad shot up from his seat, 'who the heck are you?' He yelled at Jake, Hayley and Lao Shi. In reply, Hayley blew fire at Vlad who jumped out of the way just in time leaving the chair to burst into flames. 'So that's how you wanna play?' He asked, changeing into his ghost form. 'I bet you weren't expecting that!'

'Talk about bad hairstyles,' teased Jake before diving towards Vlad and hitting him against the ground with his tail. Vlad plummeted to the ground but at the last second phased threw it.

_'how you guys going?'_ Came Danny's voice through the Fenton Phones.

'He just phased threw the floor, not sure where he is now,' replied Jake, just as he got hit in the back by ecto plasum. He face planted into the ground.

'Jake!' Yelled Hayley.

'Grace!' Yelled Vlad, 'tie them up!' Jake felt something entwine his wrists and wings together and roll him over. Above him stood a girl, his age and oviously a ghost. In fact she looked exactually like Danny in ghost form except for the fact she had a side ponytail. And she was a girl. He looked around her to see another ghost who looked exactually like the girl ghost tieing up Hayley and another Lao Shi. Once the three identical ghosts had tied and gaged the three up, they dragged the dragons over beside the other prisoners cage who Jake guessed was Maddie.

'What do I do with them?' Asked the three ghosts in sync, which Jake found creepy. Vlad pressed a button and the laser's around Maddie's cage dissappeared.

'Put them in with her.' The three Grace's dragged the dragons in to the cage.

_'Jake! What's going on?'_ Came Danny through the phones. The Grace covering Jake, noticed them and pulled them from his ears.

'They're communicating,' the three declared in sync as the Grace with them, held the phones up for Vlad to see.

'Destroy them,' instructed Vlad. The three Grace's all evolved into the one who was holding the phones and Jake stared amazed before remembering Danny telling him that he could duplicate himself. Oviousally she could aswell. Grace stepped from the cage and Vlad put the beams around the cage back up. Jake watched as Grace threw the fenton phones in the air and then shot them with a ecto blast.

**Grace POV**

'Now what?' I asked as Vlad changed back to his human form and scurried off to the other desk to get another chair which he moved to his computer.

'Go back up to the cornor,' he replied. 'Technus said that Phantom was on his way. The dragon's were probably just a decoy.' I moaned and collapsed to the ground and sat.

'But what if the dragon's don't have anything to do with Phantom?' I asked.

'The red one was wearing Fenton Phones, meaning he was communicating with him.' Vlad stared at the computer screen as I floated up into the air and over to the side of the cage. I hung in the air for a moment eyeing down the pink dragon before it let out a muffeled squeal through the gag and turned away, eyes squeezed shut. I turned sharply on the heel of my boot and flew away.

'Gracy, go up to the cornor,' demanded Vlad. I moaned again and slumped my shoulders.

'But-'

'Now,' i let out a sigh before slowly floating up to the cornor, but I didn't even make it before a cry came from the portal. I turned invisible as quickly as I could and watch the group crash through the portal. At the front was a women in a purple top with short black hair who was followed closely by a brown haired man with glasses and in a suit. They both held large guns which they aimed straight at Vlad.

'Oh joy!' He said sarcastically. 'More failers coming to try and defeat me.' He changed into his ghost form and narowly dodged a blast from the woman's gun, as two more people ran through the portal. Two teenage boys, both blonde, buff, sporty and oviasally idiots. I held back laughter as one held the gun with the nozel pointing towards himself. 'Oh, i've met you before,' Vlad said pointing at the boy. 'Dash Baxter, from Amity Park, am I right?' The boy screamed.

'THE GHOST KNOW'S MY NAME!' He yelled before running back towards the ghost portal, only to run into the stomach of a large man in orange who was stepping out of the portal, followed by a smaller man who looked like a school teacher. Vlad's eyes lowered. 'Jack Fenton,' he spat. Across the room, Maddie let out a muffeled scream through the gag and kicked her legs about. 'Grace, the fat mans mine. You get the rest,' demanded Vlad. 'And possibly some valuble information.' I became visible and landed in front of the two blonde boys.

'Hello boys,' i said with a smirk. The two boys let out a girly scream and dropped their guns. I heard a gun charge up to my left and turned to see the woman with the purple shirt, aiming her gun at me. A snarl on her face. On shot the gun with an ecto-blast and it disintergrated in her hands. I turned back to the jocks and summond a forcefield around the three of us, then using my left hand, I grabbed the boy Vlad had called Dash by the collar and using my right, i grabbed the collar of the second boy. I smiled at them before riseing them both off the ground. 'Now, how about you two tell me who's coming through that portal next?' I said, trying to summon up a friendly yet be-scared-of-me smile. The boys began to shake with terror in my grip, before they together stampered out everything to me.

**In the ghost zone**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

'Okay, that's five minutes, lets go,' Danny instructed, looking up at Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Danielle snaked her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

'Good Luck,' she mumbeled. Jazz held up the Fenton Peller and activated it so It spread over her body.

'Let's do this- Team Phantom!' She yelled. Danny blushed red, before giving his head a shake and grabbing a fenton thermos off the ground.

'Yes- let's do this,' he agreed quietly as the four of them zipped through the swirling green.

Vlad's lab was mostly black. The only light came from the glow of the ghost proof bars around the cage in the corner of the room, the light from the Fenton Peeler on Jazz and Danny's own ghostly glow.

'Where's mum and dad?' Mumbled Jazz in Danny's ear. He looked over at the cage to see that it contained Susan, Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, Dash, Brad, John and Rotwood all bound and gagged, but not Jack or Maddie.

'Hello Daniel,' came a voice from across the room. Vlad's voice. Two rings appeared on the far end of the room and moved along Vlad's body until the foursome could see Vlad in the corner of his room with the help of his ghostly glow.

'Where's our parents?' Yelled Danny and Jazz together at the older halfa.

'You'll find out soon enough Daniel,' answered Vlad boldly. Danny let out an angry groan before firing an ecto blast at Vlad before he began to advance towards him. Tucker, Sam and Jazz fired a gun shot each and soon Vlad was against the metal wall. Danny punched Vlad across the face and then held him against the wall, hand charged with an ecto blast.

'Where are they!' He yelled at him before punching him across the face with the charged hand leaving a burn across Vlad's face, but the older halfa continued to smirk. 'I will kill you!' yelled Danny his eyes glowing even brighter as he punched Vlad again. Vlad's smirk vanished when he saw the anger in Danny's eyes. He could see the boy was serious.

'Now, now Daniel,' said Vlad cautiously. 'If you kill me I won't be able to tell you where they are.'

'I'm sure I'll figure it out,' he said smirking before he punched Vlad un- counsious. Danny stood up and gave the un- counsious halfa a kick in the side. 'Get the other's out,' he instructed Sam, Tucker and Jazz, pointing at the cage. The three scrambled over to try and work out how to get it open while Danny went to find a light switch. Once the room was bright, Danny flew over to Vlad's computer to see if he could find where he'd taken Jack and Maddie.

'Their in there!' Came a sudden call from behind Danny. He leaped off the seat and turned to see Jake in dragon form pointing at- the wall? Sam, Tucker and Jazz had let down the beams and had untied and removed his gag.

'Where?' Asked Sam.

'I don't know- their was this girl ghost and she flew the two of them through that wall,' explained Jake, dragooning down.

'Ghost girl?' Asked Tucker.

'Yeah, she looked just like Danny in ghost form except she had a skirt, pony tail and was well- a girl. ' Danny looked at the wall with an interested look on his face. 'And dam- she's good.'

'Well once we've got everyone else out- we'll all go find them,' instructed Jazz, un- tieing Hayley.

'No, I'm going to save them alone. I don't want to risk any one else's lives,' informed Danny.

'What Danny? No!' Yelled Jazz as Danny turned intangible and flew threw the wall.

**Cliffhanger!**

**yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaah!**

**Sorry guys! New chappie up when I get a chance :)**

**Please review!**

_GracyPhantom_


	13. A Family Together

**SUP DP & ADJL lovers!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**CHRISTMAS!**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Even though I do love receiving and answering reviews- answering them takes up to much time sadly :( so sorry if you enjoy reading review answers but I'm probably not going to do it any more.**

**Last time on Phantom's, Dragon's and a Twin**

_'Their was this girl ghost and she flew the two of them through that wall,' explained Jake, dragooning down. _

_'Ghost girl?' Asked Tucker._

_'Yeah, she looked just like Danny in ghost form except she had a skirt, pony tail and was well- a girl. ' Danny looked at the wall with an interested look on his face. 'And dam- she's good.'_

_'Well once we've got everyone else out- we'll all go find them,' instructed Jazz, un- tieing Hayley._

_'No, I'm going to save them alone. I don't want to risk any one else's lives,' informed Danny._

_'What Danny? No!' Yelled Jazz as Danny turned intangible and flew threw the wall._

**Sorry if you didn't like that...** **I was just having some fun :)**

Chapter 13- A Family Together

Danny swooped through the wall into a second room, larger then Vlad's lab. In the middle was a ghost proof cage containing Jack and Maddie but the room consisted of no doors or windows (not that they were needed seening as they were underground).

'Danny!' Yelled Maddie at her son. Although they were both tied up, neither of his parents were gagged.

'I'm gonna get you out of here,' he informed, flying over to the cage.

'Look out!' Yelled is father suddenly- but she was two late as an ecto-blast smashed into Danny's back, forcing him to the floor. Danny rolled quickly onto his back to see who Jake had been talking about in the other room. A girl ghost his age was advancing towards him. Their hair the same style except for the girls side ponytail. The outfit was the same as Danny's to the waist except for the fact she had a 'G' on her shirt instead of a 'D'. Her black skirt sat high above her knee's and her boots ran pretty much all the way up her legs to meet the edge of the skirt. Her glowing green eyes resembled the exact same as Danny's.

'So you must be the famous _Danny Phantom_,' said the girl, spitting out Danny's name.

'And you must be Vlad's most recent clone- didn't he tell you what happened to the last one?' Answered Danny boldly.

'Oh but Danny, I'm no clone. I'm just like you, a normal teenager who got caught up in some un explainable accident,' she replied with a smirk.

'Why did you kidnap my parents?' He asked her, changing the subject.

'To help my father get to you,' she answered.

'He's not your father!' Came Maddie's voice from the cage.

'Oh shut up!' Grace yelled at Maddie, before her attention went back to Danny. _'I just need to hit him with my ghostly wail, that should work.' _She thought silently to herself.

'You have a ghostly wail too?' Came Danny's voice suddenly.

'What! How do you know?' Grace yelled, flying at Danny and grabbing his collar.

'You just said it,' he answered shakily.

'No I didn't. Vlad told me that some ghosts have the ability to read other's thoughts. You must be able to do that to!' She yelled at him.

_'But, I can't do that,' _thought Danny to himself, but somehow Grace heard it.

'And you can put thoughts in my mind?' She yelled again.

_'What, no!'_

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' She yelled angrily, going to punch Danny across the face, but he phased through the floor and out of Grace's grip. She jumped up from the floor and whirred around looking for Danny. Her ghost sense went off right as he appeared in front of her and kicked her in the gut. She flew back through the air and smashed into the wall before using her ice powers to try and shoot Danny and freeze. He flew threw the floor again, leaving the far wall coated in ice.

_'Just great, she has all my powers,' _she heard him think as he reappeared in front of Grace.

_'Stop getting in my head!' _She thought back to him.

'I'm not doing it on purpose!' He yelled, shotting his own ecto-blast at her. She phased through the wall avoiding the shot before flying back in the lab and landing on the other side of Danny and shooting him with ice powers. He froze to the spot, but easily used ecto-energy to melt the ice and flip over to slam Grace against the wall. Maddie screamed.

'Don't hurt her!' She yelled suddenly. The three other sets of eyes in the room moved to Maddie.

'What?' Asked Jack. 'But we need Danny to beat her up so we can get out of here.'

'You have to remember two nights ago when you told me about Danny. The ghost birds, Vlad attacking you, anything!'

'Vlad didn't attack me, and why do you keep bringing up ghost birds?' Grace asked, still against the wall in Danny's grip. **(writer's block just came up...)**

'YOU TWO ARE TWINS!' She suddenly blurted out. They stared at her in shock, but then Jack's hand flew to his mouth.

'Grace?' He said slowly.

'Yes, Grace. You were kidnapped by Vlad and sent to the orphanage. He told me everything, and you both got your powers at the exact same time, you can read each other's thoughts and twins can do that, you look exactally the same!' Continued Maddie. 'Can't you see that?' The two halfa's looked at each other before they both spat out one word in sync.

'No!' Grace pushed Danny away from her, flew to the other side of the room, planted her feet, took a deep breath and...

'OoOoOoOoOoOo...' She let out a wail, but then Danny turned to her and did the exact same thing. The room filled with their ear piercing wails and Maddie and Jack had to cover their ears. They could literally see the sounds waves traveling through the air and crashing into each other, but know matter how hard each of them tried, they were evenly matched and the wails continued to hit each other in the exact same spot. Right in the middle of the two halfa's. The wail continued and suddenly they began to change. Although they remained in their ghost forms, Danny's hair turned black and Grace's brown. The wail continued for another twenty seconds before they both ceased and collapsed to the ground. Rings formed at their waists and they changed completely. In sync they slowly pushed themselves off the ground and looked at each other. Their face's looked almost identical except Grace's was more feminine, they wore matching outfits except for the fact Danny's shirt and converses had red on them and Grace's a dark pink. Danny looked into her eyes and gasped. Her eyes were exactally the same as his father's. A dark emerald green and her hair was exactally like his mother's. Grace looked back at Danny and saw his blue eyes which she'd also seen on Maddie and memories rushed back to her. A boy, black short hair with beautiful baby blue eyes. Danny looked in Grace's eyes and remembered her playing catch with him in the backyard. He remembered crying as well. A lot. They suddenly remembered a life they had together, but the only problem was. How had they forgotten this life? Danny slowly stood up and advanced towards Grace. She quivered in fear he would punch her or shoot her with a blast, but instead her held out his hand for her. Slowly she clasped it and he pulled her up. They stood together, looking deep in each other's eyes.

'I remember,' Grace suddenly said.

'I do too,' admitted Danny.

'I'm sorry,' came Maddie's voice from the cage.

'No, We're sorry,' added Jack. The two turned to them quizzeled. Maddie sighed and began to speak.

'Grace, you were six when you were kidnapped and afterwards Danny wouldn't sleep, or eat. He was so upset, as was Jazz, but Danny was far worse. You two had been so close. Soon Danny feel ill because he wasn't eating and he couldn't get over Grace's disappearance. We weren't going to lose both of you so we found only one option,' Maddie let out a sigh. 'We made you forget about Grace.'

'Forget! How?' Asked Danny.

'We brainwashed you and Jazz and made you both forget about Grace. It was the only way to get you better,' admitted Maddie. There was an instance silence for what seemed like ever before, Grace spoke up.

'But how did I forget? You couldn't of brainwashed me. Vlad had me.'

'Two nights ago when you showed me the video. You got angry at Vlad so he got ghost birds to hit you with a needled which knocked you out. He then erased your memory and made you forget that you were ever made at him.' Grace gulped, but allowed Maddie to continue. 'When you were out he explained to me that you were Danny's twin and that he had been the one who kidnapped you, to get to your father. He ended up stealing our machine from our lab and using it against you as well. After that he dropped you off to an orphanage and left you there.'

'Why didn't he just keep me? Why give me to the orphanage?' Asked Grace.

'Because I had know need for you at the time,' came a voice behind the twins. They whipped around to see Vlad become visible in the corner of the room. The burn across his face still smoldering red. 'That was before you had the ability to defeat Danny Phantom,' he continued. Grace concentrated and the rings formed at her waist changing her into her ghost form.

'And the ability to defeat you frootloop,' she snarled.

'Yep, she's definitely related to me,' said Danny sarcastically, before changing as well. The twins fired an ecto-blast each at Vlad, but he deflected them easily and threw back his own, which knocked back both the twins. They changed back to humans immediately.

'Your far to tired from your wails to fight me,' bragged Vlad, advancing towards the twins.

'But I'm not,' came voice from behind Vlad, before he was tackled down by a flash of black and white.

'Danielle!' Yelled Danny excitedly as he watched the tiny girl throw ecto-blast after ecto-blast at Vlad, without even giving him the chance to throw one back. He fell to the floor and Danielle gave him a last punch across the face and he was out cold- again. Grace jumped up and ran to a computer to let the ghost cage down and to get Jack and Maddie out. Grace untied Maddie and immediately the brown haired woman stood up and grabbed the fifteen year-old into a hug.

'I can't believe I found you again,' she mumbled in Grace's hair. For a minute, Grace stood in the woman's embrace with her arms hanging awkwardly to her sides, but slowly she found the courage to spread them around Maddie's waist and that's when she knew.

She had her family back. **:') smiley sadness**

**Two weeks later**

Grace rose slowly from her bed and looked around her room. From her bed to her pink curtains, to her wooden desk and then to her wardrobe. They were all hers. She stood up slowly and turned to pick her stuffed teddy bear 'Princess Guineobear' that she apparently got when Jazz got 'Bearburt Einstein', off the bed. Maddie had dug her out of the attic when Grace had returned to her old home a fortnight before. Even though she was a little old for stuffed toys, they were a reminder to her of her old life which she'd just gotten back.

_Tap,tap,tap_

'Come in,' said Grace to whoever was knocking on her door. The wooded door slid open and her twin brother walked in.

'Wanna go for a fly?' He asked simply and she smiled at him.

'Yeah, sure,' she replied, changing into her ghost form. Danny did the same and they swooped out threw her bedroom wall. Grace flew side-by-side with Danny as they looked over the town and remembered the two weeks before. They had gone back to the main lab and explained to everyone that Grace was Danny's twin sister, before they used the mind erasing machine on Dash, Brad and Rotwood. Even though Danny wanted to get his parents to forget as well, he couldn't because it would of erased their minds about Grace being their long-lost daughter as well, so he knew he'd just have to learn to cope. They had also locked Vlad inside of the ghost proof cage and left him there un- cousious. Good Luck to him if he tried to get out. They flew a little longer, just above the buildings until they heard a call.

'Hey Danny Phantom!' Danny turned to see a news reporter with a camera man running after him and his sister. 'Can we ask you some questions?'

'If you don't want to-' began Grace, looking at Danny.

'No it's okay, I have some idea what their gong to ask about.' Danny swooped down to the reporter's but Grace hung in the air.

'Mr. Phantom, is it true that the new ghost girl is your girlfriend?' Asked the reporter instantly.

'No, she's my twin sister. So no rumor's about this girlfriend crap,' he replied.

'What's her name?' Asked the reporter. Danny beckoned for Grace to join him and she swooped down beside him.

'Gracy Phantom,' he replied, wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

**OMG!** **I FINISHED MY FIRST FAN FIC!**

_**'It's a Party in my study!'**_

**Thanks everyone for reading- I hope it wasn't to corny.**

**If you want to know what's going on with Danielle, you'll have to read the sequel :).**

**Sozenge.**

**I've decide my sequel is NOT going to be a crossover but about when Grace start's up at Casper High. I'm going to call it...** **'Casper High'**

**Creative huh? :) **

**Sorry i'm just so excited that I finsished.**

_**Break dancing, Worm, oh man YEEEEEAH!**_

**Sorry bout that :)**

**He guys just a quick favour- reckon you could check out my youtube channel and watch my Danny Phantom animation.** **My channel's called Touch8Grace so if you get the chance please check out my animation :)**

**THANKS HEAPS and have a good holiday!**

_GracyPhantom._


End file.
